


Virtuous - A Vi Story

by Robopon03



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopon03/pseuds/Robopon03
Summary: It has been several months after Vi was introduced into the League, she finds her life to be comfortable. Though she misses the days of being alone free, she is thankful Caitlyn picked her up. Her life begins to change once again as the past catches up with her, new friends and enemies arrive, and looming threats seeking destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. I wanted to try something different than my Guardian series so here is a VixCaitlyn thing. Hope you all enjoy!

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP … BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

The alarm clock rang. It read the date of 10/25/2013. Rays of sunlight peered through the window blinds hitting a lone face as she turned to shut up the annoying alarm. Strands of pink hair floated down her face as she struggled to get her eyes open.

 

Finally she turned on her back, and stared at her ceiling. Eyes still fluttering as she raised her arm and rubbed her face. She then sat up and threw her wobbling legs and feet on the cold wooden surface of her apartment.  

 

Vi frowned, “God I hate mornings.”

 

She went through her usual routine of going to the wash room to fix herself up. She took a quick bath and wrapped a robe around her built body. She ran the faucet and ran her hands through the cool chilly water. She splashed her face with it helping her refresh herself as she stared at herself at the mirror. She gave a devilish grin and reached for the toothbrush to brush her teeth. Finally she gave her pink hair a thorough brush with the brushes she had laying on the cabinet besides the sink. 

 

She grabbed her clothes, quickly put them on and grabbed the officer's coat hanging on the coat rack before throwing it on her back. She grabbed her keys and wallet, then left her apartment.

 

The streets of Piltover were bustling with city life as people went about their day. Either it was going to work, doing tasks, opening up shops, getting on public transit, eating breakfast and so on. Vi was just one among the sea of people walking by all these people. These were the people she defended and protected, after all she is the Piltover Enforcer of the Piltover Police Department. A title she took a lot of pride in.

 

She smiled of the thought of the opportunities she was given over the course of the year. First being not being tossed in prison and joining the police force, having the opportunity of joining the League of Legends and doing combat with mages, fighters, and warriors of all shapes and sizes, and meeting the person that gave her all of this in the first place. Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover and her partner in taking down criminals and their schemes. 

 

As she continued to be lost in thought, Vi nearly passed the Police Department building. She stumbled back as she opened the door as she was greeted by the person at the desk. 

 

“Ah Officer Vi! Good morning!” he greeted her. 

Vi headed to the stairs that would lead to the offices, “Morning!” as she continued upstairs. 

 

Going past all the cubicles of the different officers and managers she finally reached her office. A plaque next to the door read, ‘Sheriff and Enforcer Office’ beneath it ‘Piltover’s Finest’. It was very convenient that Caitlyn wanted to share an office with her partner when Vi first arrived. She knew that the combined paperwork, and investigations they would both be working on would benefit them both being in the same room.

 

Vi opened the door as she saw Caitlyn on her desk reading the newspaper while taking a sip of what she could only assume to be herbal tea.

 

Without making eye contact, Caitlyn smiled and commented, 

 

“Wow. You are on time for work for once. I’m impressed.” 

 

Vi grinned and remarked, “Good morning to you too Cupcake.”

 

“Did you clock in today?”

 

Caitlyn wanted to make sure Vi clocked in since she occasionally forgets to and that would mean more clarifications and paperwork for her.

 

“Yes! How many times do I have to tell you, I will not forget to clock in!”

 

Caitlyn smiled, “That’s good to hear.” she lowered the paper to look at Vi. 

 

“So what’s on the plate today Cupcake?” Vi eagerly asked as she leaned against her desk.

 

“More paperwork. But fewer than what we had yesterday so that means we get to go on patrol earlier and get some stuff done.” 

 

Vi relieved that there was not much paperwork. She despised it with her entire soul and being.

 

“Thank the stars!” as she fist pumped in the air, earning a chuckle from Caitlyn.

 

Come on. Let’s get this done so we can get out of here sooner.”

 

Vi happily obliged as the both of them began to work.

  
  


As the hours passed by, Caitlyn and Vi finished the majority of the work. As they were on the final documentations, Caitlyn’s eyebrows raised.

 

“Vi, take a look at this.”

 

Vi walked over and took a look at the files that Caitlyn handed over to her.

 

“Look, the same graffiti marks. Combination of blue and pink. Stolen goods, property damage. But little injuries. All on the other side of the city”

 

Vi gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, “God dammit. Why did she go from something as breaking in and destroying the walls of the freaking Ecliptic Vault to starting a small fire and destroying a park bench?”

 

Vi groaned in frustration as Caitlyn was still baffled. Jinx was a major problem to Piltover ever since she arrived in Piltover. It did not help that she became the League’s most recent champion as well exempting her from being killed. 

 

Caitlyn commented, “Her last crime was only 4 days ago. That is a long time considering the price on her head and what she is capable of doing”

 

“What good does she even get from this? Wasting ammo? Causing chaos to the citizens?”

 

Caitlyn interrupted her,

 

“She has been trying to get your attention. For you to chase her and attempt to stop her. She finds the thrill in that.”

 

Vi rubbed the temples of her forehead, “What should we do then Cupcake. We can’t just let her be doing these things. Big or small.”

 

Caitlyn walked over to her and laid her hands on the exhausted Enforcer. The touch sent a small chill up her back as she turned to see Caitlyn.

 

Vi took a sudden the realization of how pretty she looked. Her shining blue hair. It looked as if it was from the finest silk from Shurima. The smooth skin and the complexion of her face. The beautiful blue eyes she gazed her with. 

 

Her heart beat skipped 

 

**_Oh god… she is really pretty…._ **

 

“Look, we will discuss it later. Jinx’s attacks have been spreading out and less frequently. We will get her, she will be stopped.” Caitlyn smiled.

 

A small hint a pink, formed on her cheeks as she blushed of her thoughts, 

“Uh.. um yeah. I understand Cupcake.”

 

Caitlyn grabbed her jacket and turned back to her partner, “Come on, let’s go on patrol. We finished our paperwork anyways.”

 

Still flustered, Vi stood up and grabbed her jacket,

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Vi drove the patrol vehicle as Caitlyn was watching from the passenger's seat as they went on patrol throughout the city. Nothing too out of the ordinary happened as they handed out the usual speeding and parking tickets. They also did check ups and small investigation that did not take more than 7 minutes. Caitlyn was mostly doing all the investigations while Vi stood guard. When their time patrolling was nearly done, they finished their last ticket before the both of them entered the vehicle.

 

As they headed back Caitlyn asked Vi, 

 

“Are you going to the Harrowing Costume party that Ahri and Sona are hosting at the Institute of War?”

 

Vi raised an eyebrow, “We are having one of those?”

 

“Apparently so.” Caitlyn went to grab her cellphone.

 

“Who is invited?” Vi questioned.

 

“Well we are. That’s for sure.” 

 

Caitlyn scrolled through her phone, 

 

“Oh there is a list of guests they made here on a event page.” she read through some of the names,

 

“A lot of  people are going to attend. They will even have Pentakill perform, and food will be provided by some of the other champions there.”

 

Vi in the back of mind thought the idea of a party was not the greatest, however the thought of spending time with Caitlyn outside of the office did sound like the best thing. Seeing her in different clothing or different makeup, or maybe styling her hair differ-   

 

**_WAIT, WHY ARE YOU THINKING THESE THINGS. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU VI. WHERE DID THIS EVEN COME FROM. ONE LOOK AND YOU ARE SOLD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH-_ **

 

“Vi did you hear me?”

 

Vi snapped herself back from yelling at herself,

 

“Oh yeah sure!”

 

Though she had no idea what what she said sure on, Vi thought it could not have been something that important.

 

Once the two got back to the police station, they grabbed their belongings, clocked out, and walked out. However they were walking in the same direction. Confused Vi questioned,

 

“Cupcake? Your place is this way?”

 

“Oh yes. Just a block further down. I don’t live too far from the station.” 

 

Vi never realized that she lived near Caitlyn since she never seen her house. Caitlyn was always leaving later than she did so she never saw her leave her office. 

 

Shyly she questioned and slightly blushed,

 

“Do you uh… want me to walk you home?” 

 

Caitlyn, surprised by the offer, smiled.

 

“Thank you Vi.”

 

As they were walking down the street, Vi could hear her own heart beating rapidly as she was walking beside Caitlyn. 

 

She was so dumbfounded at herself that after all these months that NOW she was getting these emotions. Seemingly out of nowhere. Just one look and bam as if she was hit with her own gauntlets.

 

**_Okay calm down Vi. I don't know what has been happening with you but you need to get your act together. Whatever this is, needs to stop. She is the Sheriff of Piltover. Why are you even thinking these things at all? God you are such an idiot._ **

 

She glanced at her momentarily to find Caitlyn walking about huddled about as her hair flew about in the cold autumn air. She noticed her facial features again and looked back away from her.

 

**_FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK_ **

 

Finally before the walk would consume her, Vi stood in front of Caitlin's apartment condo. She was fairly wealthy so she could afford something like this. As she was grabbing her keys from her bag, she thanked Vi with a smile,

 

“Thank you so much for working incredibly hard today! You have doing a great job Vi. Also, thank you for walking me home!”

 

Vi smiled trying to hide her blush, scratched the back of her head,

 

“Oh no problem Cupcake. It was nothing.”

 

Caitlyn entered the door but looked back before she closed the door, 

 

“Oh I almost forgot, I never thought you wanted to come to the party with me. I thought you not to be a party person!”

 

**_Wait… What?_ **

 

“Oh uh yeah sure! It does sound fun with more people am I right?” as Vi gave a nervous chuckle.

 

**_When did I say yes to this?_ **

 

Vi realized that she said ‘Oh yeah sure’  to Caitlyn asking her to accompany her to said Harrowing Party.

 

**_OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE_ **

 

“Well good night Vi! I should be seeing you on the Rift tomorrow correct?”

 

“Yeah! I'll be seeing you”

 

With that Caitlyn closed the door leaving Vi outside alone. Realizing the events that happened, she turned and continue to walk home in complete silence empty in thought. By the time she reached her apartment, she placed her keys and wallet on the dining table. Threw her jacket on the coat hanger and flopped on her bed looking back up on the ceiling she stared at earlier this morning. After several seconds she grabbed her pillow and smothered her own face. She yelled into the pillow, as it muffled her scream.

  
**_Great job Vi. You really did a great job there..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi has a match on Summoner's Rift. But what happens when her partner is on the same team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action sequences are really fun to write. But I feel like I can improve even more. Also I will be writing more Summoner Rifts matches here and there with different champions. Thanks again!

Vi waited in the brush and awaited her ally. Soon she was surprised when a white fluff of fur waved in front of her face. She swiped it away as she heard a giggle from her left. 

 

“Hello to you too.” Vi sarcastically commented.

 

“Are you ready to do this Vi?” Ahri eagerly asked

 

“If it helps us win, then I’m all for it.” 

 

Vi gave a hearty smile as she felt the ground rumble. Soon the two looked up to find A giant stone sentinel emerged from the ground  taking notice of the two trespassers. Ahri and Vi looked at each other and nodded as Ahri threw her orb to initiate the fight. 

 

The sentinel was hit and focused its attention to the nine tail fox. He raised his arm to strike down the ground. As it did, the earth shattered causing Ahri to nimbly move so she could dodged the attack. Vi leaped and smashed her gauntlets against the hard rock surface throwing the sentinel off its balance and made it stumble onto the ground.

 

Ahri threw her orb sending even more Arcane energy to damage it. The sentinel noticed Vi running straight towards it. It turned its attention as Vi charged her gauntlets and punched the sentinels arm. She was surprised to find her attacked blocked by the sentinels single arm. It raised its other hand to strike Vi down to the ground. Vi did not have enough time to dodge, but before she was hit an orb flew threw the sentinels chest. Thus ending its attack as it crumbled to the ground.

 

Vi got back on her feet, removing the dust and debris on her. Ahri, who slew the sentinel was infused with Crest of Insight. Though most of the champions simply called it ‘Blue Buff’.

 

“Thanks for the Blue Vi!” She winked running towards her. 

 

“Don't mention it. C’mon, it looks like the others need our help down there.” 

 

Ahri nodded as they both ran towards their other team members. 

 

Battling on Summoner's Rift was refreshing and challenged her in different ways. It was certainly different  than just fighting on Piltover's Streets. She had no idea what she could be facing but she learned with each fight, thus making her stronger and better. 

 

Today battling on the Rift, Vi found herself battling alongside Nautilus, Ahri, Thresh and Caitlyn. She was lucky that Caitlyn was picked and that they were both on the same team. It was much more enjoyable to her. Against them however was Darius, Talon, Jarvan the Fourth, Miss Fortune and Karma. It wasn’t an easy match but they pulled slightly ahead as Caitlyn and Thresh just destroyed a tower. 

As Caitlyn and Thresh retreated they could hear the teleportation spell being used nearby. Someone was teleporting in and things were about to get messy. As Caitlyn looked to her left, she noticed a figure scurrying through the trees with her sharp eyes. Soon a flag landed ahead of them and from the brush, Jarvan walked out. 

 

Thresh eerily stated, 

 

“Damn, all the enemies are here.”

 

He readied his scythe and lantern in his hands,

 

“I’ll do what I can to protect you Caitlyn. Pray we survive this.”

 

Soon Jarvan leapt in and created a crater surrounding Caitlyn and Thresh. Before Jarvan could strike down Caitlyn, a scythe hooked and connected, with the prince’s lance. Thresh pulled with all his might to disarm Jarvan. Caitlyn realized this was the only opportunity to escape loaded a high caliber net, and launched herself out of the crater. From the high ground she could assist Thresh who was trying to combat the Prince in one on one combat. Taking aim she fired her shots all hitting Jarvan and penetrating his armor. 

 

Jarvan then attempted to escape as he managed to dodge Thresh’s hook and was just out of sight from Caitlyn’s rifle.

 

Though it seemed like they were going to take down Jarvan, something lept behind Caitlyn. She quickly reacted and fired a projectile trying to fend off the attacker. The offender blocked it with his blade and lept towards Caitlyn. She tumbled and rolled back and noticed that Talon arrived just in time. 

 

Caitlyn realized the situation, “Crap.”

 

Thresh attempted to chase Jarvan into the woods but realized that Caitlyn was being attacked and flanked. Thresh focused his attention back Caitlyn as he began to sprint towards her. Caitlyn tried to run only to have Talon dash in front of her swinging his blade. She blocked the hit with her rifle but suffered a volley of daggers that hit her. She grunted in pain as she realized Talon had a blade ready to cut her throat. By a miracle, a green lantern appeared right between them stopping Talon’s attack and imbuing Caitlyn with a small shield. Realizing this was the only opportunity to escape, she grabbed the lantern and flew into Thresh’s arms .

 

“Your welcome.” Thresh remarked as he smiled but suddenly an enormous axe collides with Thresh throwing him towards a tree. Caitlyn landed on the ground. Meanwhile Thresh looked as if we was killed. His lifeless body fell back down the tree not making a move. 

 

“Thresh!” Caitlyn called out. She looked up to to see Darius smiling as if he was victorious.

  
  


Caitlyn then looked behind her and from the corner of her eye she spotted more challengers joining the fight. 

 

Miss Fortune, and Karma arrived to witness her death. While Talon regrouped behind them. Caitlyn looked back up to Darius who was winding up his axe ready to end her life as well. She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. 

 

But before he could swing down. Something was yelling from behind and soon enough an enormous gauntlet slammed Darius in the face throwing him back several yards. Caitlyn opened her eyes to see her savior and partner. The Enforcer looked down and smiled,

 

“Heya Cupcake.” 

 

She lend her hand out for Caitlyn

 

Caitlyn slowly breathed out,

 

“I owe you later.” Caitlyn happily replied and took her arm up. This earned a small blush from Vi. She grabbed her rifle from the ground and looked at their opponents. Ahri joined up grouping with Caitlyn and Vi. 

 

“We are still fighting a three versus four”. Ahri wanted her teammates. She noticed Thresh still on the sideline not moving. She assumed the worst and looked away. 

 

Suddenly, loud yelling and screaming could be heard from the forest that Jarvan escaped to earlier in the fight. Both sides looked in curiousity to see what happened. Soon, the ground began to rumble, trees could be heard crashing down, and then an enormous figure emerged from the forest. The enemy team was not too happy to witnessed what emerged. Meanwhile, Caitlyn, Vi and Ahri sighed in relief. Nautilus had made in just in time to even the odds of the fight. Blood of the Demacian Prince was spewed all over the Titans anchor and armor.

 

Ahri lightened the mood, “Now it's even.” she smiles to her allies.

 

Both teams stared each other down waiting for one to initiate the fight. Soon enough Karma casted a spell granting her allies with an enormous shield and granting them movement speed. The enemy team charged as Miss Fortune provided covering fire as she rained bullets from her dual wield pistols. Vi had to think fast to help her team not get shredded from the bullets. She slammed her gauntlets down, shattering the ground lifting rocks and earth. This provided the cover they needed. 

 

Ahri noticed Karma charging towards her, “I got Karma! Vi, take Darius! Caitlyn I hope you know how to shut down Sarah.” 

Caitlyn cocked the rifle instantly loading it, “I believe I can.”

 

Talon charged the lumbering Titan of the Deep as he hopped over the swinging anchor and latched onto his back. He began to hack and slash away at the tank hoping he could take it down before it would disrupt his allies.    

 

Ahri hoped over some debris as she noticed Karma getting ready to cast another spell. Karma launched a burst of energy towards Ahri. Realizing this was her chance to strike she spread her nine tails and dashed to the side avoiding Karma’s blast. She dashed forward and charmed the other mage as she slowly moved toward Ahri. Ahri then threw her orb and and fox fires instantly killing Karma. Having little time to celebrate she focused her next attack on Talon who was still busy distracting Nautilus.

 

Vi threw a punch that met the hilt of Darius’ axe. He shoved her off and spun in a circle. Vi successfully blocked but was thrown back. Before she could counter Darius, he charged and swung again this time suffering a hit. Vi had to change her method of attack and this time she moved to the side to dodge an attack and aimed lower. She delivered a clean body shot making Darius flinch. She charged her gauntlets and created a shockwave further disrupting him. Finally with his defenses down, she was able to deliver a devastating blow across his skull knocking him down to the earth. Vi thought she won the fight but did not see Darius get back on his feet. He extended his axe out and grabbed her. Their bodies collided as he delivered a punch across her face. Dazed he knocked her down to the ground. He took a couple of steps back, and then charged for Vi. he raised his axe and leapt into the air. It seemed like it was going to be a glorious execution but just before he could end Vi, the sound of a high calibrated rifle rang through the air. A bullet shot through Darius’ head instantly killing him as he landed on the ground motionless. 

 

Vi steadily looked back at her savior as Caitlyn unscoped from her rifle giving Vi a content smile. However she did notice the other marksman who take aim and unleashed a rain of bullets. Leaving no time to yell or warn Caitlyn, Vi ran with all her might to grab Caitlyn. Bullets at this point were flying everywhere hitting Vi all over. But she didn’t care, she did not want to see Caitlyn get hurt any further. She grabbed Cait and threw the both of them out of harm's way.

 

Miss Fortune was dissatisfied that her ultimate ability failed to kill the two so she focused her attention on Ahri and Nautilus who only just dealt with the Talon menace. Before she could fire another shot, a hook landed around her and brought her down to the ground. Struggling to break free, Thresh could be seen barely standing holding to his scythe. This was the perfect opportunity for the team to stack crowd control on the poor marksman. Ahri used her last dash to close the gap and charm Miss Fortune. Behind her Nautilus, with all his might wound up his anchor and swung with all he could hitting Miss Fortune and sending her flying ending her completely. 

 

The team fight was won and they emerged victorious. Vi and Caitlyn was still lying on the ground as Vi regained consciousness. She blinked several times until her eyes were able to focus themselves onto Caitlyn. She was still dazed by the fight but alive nonetheless. She could never be more happier. 

 

Or so she thought.

 

Vi, brushed the strands of blue hair blocking Caitlyn’s face. Thus only revealing her wonderful beauty up close. Vi’s heart skipped  and found her heart beating rapidly once again. 

 

**_Oh god Vi, not again, you really have to stop this. She may be pretty, and beautiful, and kind, and gorgeous- WAIT STOP. STOP SAYING THESE THINGS PLEASE JUST FOCUS ON-_ **

 

“Thanks Vi, I owe you… again.” Caitlyn smiled.

 

Vi went as red as the Red Buff. She was blushing really hard.

 

**_This is how I am slain. Not by a gunshot, not by a blade, not even by an axe. Nope by the charm and beauty of the Piltover Sheriff._ **

 

Before Vi could faint, her teammates arrive and lift them onto their feet. Ahri ran up,

 

“You guys alright? Thresh! You are alive!”

 

Thresh could barely move but happily replied,

 

“I should really keep up my guard. Luckily I had some health regeneration on my side. I should be fine in a couple of minutes.”

 

Thresh then looked at Vi and Caitlyn who couldn't keep themselves up.

 

“Them on the other hand, not so much.”

 

Ahri turned to Nautilus.

 

The Titian was never much for words. Though he immediately understood Ahri’s gesture as he grabbed the both of them and placed them on his shoulder. 

 

Ahri announce, “Come on let’s get that nexus!”

 

The sun was setting on Summoner's Rift. Vi could feel the breeze running through her hair.She never knew that Summoner’s Rift was this beautiful from this height. She then felt something lay on her shoulder as she looked to see Caitlyn’s head resting upon it.

 

_**OH GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING** _

 

Her heart rate was rapidly rising and soon enough Caitlyn could feel it.

 

Caitlyn chuckled, “Still having a blood rush from the fight?” 

 

Vi at this point was screaming in her head but then looked out onto the Rift. She managed to calm herself down and looked at the beauty of the Rift,

 

“Nah, I just haven’t been this high for a while now. Its wonderful out here.”

 

Caitlyn joined in on the sightseeing, “It’s beautiful up here.”

 

Vi wanted to say it out loud, but she knew she couldn’t. 

 

**_You are too…_ **

 

Soon enough the team arrived at the Nexus and proceeded to destroying it. Thus ending the match.

 

Back in the Institute of War, the champions retreated to the washrooms to clean up and change before heading home. Their match was the last one of the day so they were the only champions returning. In the ladies locker room Vi just entered as Caitlyn already cleaned herself up and began to change into her attire. Caitlyn realized that Vi entered the locker room,

 

Oh Vi, I just finished cleaning up here. I’ll wait for you outside once you are done. Then we travel back to Piltover together.

 

**_Oh… that’s... great…_ **

 

“Um yeah sure Cupcake, don’t fall asleep while you wait!”

 

Caitlyn smiled and nodded, going back to reading a book she brought along.

 

Vi entered the bathing quarters as she began to wash her hair. As she began to wash her body with soap, a familiar white fluff, hovered over her face. Vi sighed,

 

“Hi Ahri.”

 

Ahri, could only giggle, “I’m sorry I could not help myself. It is so fun to do it to others!”

 

She also began to wash next to Vi. She did not feel uncomfortable. Overall she didn’t care if she was naked alongside the other females of the League. She has been doing this for months now. I didn’t bother her in the slightest.

 

Ahri initiated the conversation,

 

“Hey good job on the Rift today. You fought pretty well today.”

 

Vi raised an eyebrow, 

 

“Thanks I guess.. It’s always an experience on the Rift.”

 

Ahri smirked, “It especially is.” though something attracted Ahri further.

 

“You fought harder than before Vi. What happened that made you different today?” the curious Fox asked. 

 

Secretly, Ahri had already felt something emerged from Vi thanks to her keen senses in aura and magic.

 

Vi answered, “I don’t know. It just kinda happened you know?”

 

Ahri devilishly smiled then remarked, “Oh I see. I’m glad you made the effort to ensure Caitlyn’s safety that match. After all, you did save her twice.”

 

Vi’s eyes widened, and Ahri’s suspicions were correct, Ahri smiled and thought to herself, ‘Caught ya.’

 

Vi began to mumble, “Y-yeah! Of course, we needed our marksman alive to deal damage. You and Caitlyn are the only source of damage... “ as Vi tried to hide her blush away.

 

Ahri walked over and put a hand on Vi’s shoulder.

 

“Hey don’t worry about. I know how you feel. You like Caitlyn and that’s completely fine. Get closer with her. Get to know her more. It will make her day. In return it will make yours too.”

 

Vi was completely shocked. She never seen this side of Ahri before. She was always so carefree, joking, flirtatious. But now she felt the sincerity of her words. She was being serious.

 

“So Ahri… what else do I do?” 

 

The fox let go of Vi and wrapped a towel around her and exited the showering area,

 

“When the time is right. You will know what to do. Just be yourself.” as she winked and walked away leaving Vi in the showers. She could only reflect on what Ahri said as water continued to run down her glistening body.

 

A couple of minutes later, Vi walked out of the locker rooms completely refreshed. She found Caitlyn sitting on a bench reading a book. Vi walked up to her partner,

 

“Hey Cupcake watcha reading?”

 

Caitlyn lowered her book and raised a eyebrow, 

 

“You… are interested in this book?”

 

Vi shrugged,

 

“Eh, I was just curious.”

 

Caitlyn gave a hearty chuckle as she bookmarked the page she was on and closed the book. The book revealed the title to Vi, but Caitlyn provided commentary for it.

 

“Its called  _ The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde _ .”

 

Vi tilted her head, “Is this like some sort of mystery?”

 

“Yeah. Good guess! It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his individual body. But there are other aspects to it as well. You should give it a read some time.”

 

Vi scratched the back of her head. She was never one for books. Maybe some time later when she had time. But she offered her hand and asked,

 

“Shall I escort you back to our fine City of Piltover?”

 

Caitlyn gladly accepted,

 

“Of course. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi prepare's for the Harrowing Party. What events follow her?

Vi’s week was pretty boring following the days after her match on Summoner's Rift. More paperwork needed to be done, patrols felt rather slow, and no serious crimes were needed to be stopped. Not even Jinx did anything ever since the incident at the park. It all felt rather boring to Vi. But she was itching to fight crime, take down Jinx, something. She felt ready to take on anything.

 

Vi laid her head on her desk looking at Caitlyn who was preparing them coffee. 

 

“Cupcake. I’m bored.”

 

Caitlyn who was pouring the coffee in a mug replied,

 

“As am I. We don’t have any paperwork to file today so we can just relax and have a nice chat.”

 

She placed the coffee in front of her partner and sat next to her.

 

“Come on, drink up. Tell me how you have been doing.”

 

Vi, sat up and took the coffee in her hands. She blew into the coffee to cool it down. She nervously thought to herself,

 

**_What do I even say? I don’t even know how to answer back._ **

 

She remembered what Ahri told her in the showers. It echoed in her mind, 

 

_ Get closer with her. Get to know her more. It will make her day. In return it will make yours too. _

 

Maybe this was an opportunity for Vi.

 

“Nothing much. Just planning what to wear for the Harrowing Party.”

 

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, “Oh. What did you plan?”

 

In truth Vi did not really had something planned. However looking at her surroundings an idea sparked. 

 

“I was actually thinking of just wearing our uniforms and just being dressed as cops.” as she shrugged and smiled.

 

Caitlyn’s eyes widened in excitement,

 

“Really! Wow! I was thinking about the same exact thing!”

 

Caitlyn rambled on and on as Vi smiled through it all.

 

What were the chances that Caitlyn was thinking of the same idea? Was it coincidence? Did something magical happened? Did the stars align. She didn’t know, but she didn’t care. She was just happy to be in the moment.

 

Vi happily stated,

 

“Well I guess we will be both be the officers of the party.”

 

Caitlyn’s smile seemed to brighten up the whole room.

 

“We shall, it will be fun to say the least!”

 

Vi took a sip of her coffee, it was her turn to ask Caitlyn how she was doing.

 

“How bout you Cupcake? How have you been doing?”

 

Caitlyn sighed and gave a small smile, 

 

“All this paperwork and patrols leaves me burned out. Even the chores and tasks that I have to do at home also wear me down. But when I’m out and about on patrols, relaxing at home and on the Rift, I feel free.”

 

Wow, Caitlyn always keeps herself busy.

 

“What do you do on your freetime Cupcake?”

 

Caitlyn place her hand on her chin and thought,

 

“Well if I’m not doing paperwork at home, I would just watch whatever is on or I would go take a bubble bath to just forget about troubles.

 

Vi eyes widened imagining a bathing Caitlyn wearing nothing but the bubbles from the bath. 

 

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ **

 

“Oh… that does sound relaxing!” Vi stuttered from the thought.

 

Caitlyn smiled as she checked the time.

 

“Oh our shift ended 10 minutes ago. I guess time passes when you chat!”

 

Vi finished her cup and asked,

 

“Oh, want to walk together?”

 

This was probably Vi’s favorite time of the day. She has been doing since she first offered. Now she would accompany Caitlyn home after work. Though she had to stay and do more work, it was always worth it to her.

 

“Oh, I actually have to run to the market to grab some cooking materials . Im helping Morgana and Pantheon with the baked goods for the party tomorrow. Want to come with and help me grab them?”

 

Vi casually shrugged,

 

“Sure why not? I have nothing better to do anyways.”

 

Caitlyn headed for the coat rack grabbing her coat. She also grabbed Vi’s coat and threw it over her shoulder,

 

“C’mon then. Let’s go.” 

 

Caitlyn winked to Vi as she exits the office leaving Vi alone in the office, furiously blushing.

 

**_Did she just… wink at me….. OH GOD_ **

  
  


Dusk slowly became night as the autumn breeze chilled the air brushing leaves off the sidewalk and into the street. Caitlyn and Vi have arrived at the supermarket to pick up ingredients for making quality cupcakes. 

 

Many of the shopkeepers and shoppers recognize the Sheriff and the Enforcer. They have had a positive influence in Piltover over the past months. Many thanked them for their services and kindness. 

 

Finally Caitlyn and Vi arrived at the baking section. Vi pushed the cart leaning over it. Meanwhile Caitlyn grabbed what she needed and placed them into cart. 

 

“Alright, that’s all the ingredients.”

 

Vi eyes looked up from the cart and eyed the delightful Sheriff,

 

“Right, shall we head for the checkout?”

 

They paid for the items, thanked everyone inside again, and left the market. Grocery bags in hand, Caitlyn and Vi walked towards Caitlyn’s condo. 

 

Standing in front the condo door, Caitlyn reached into her bag to grab her keys,

 

“Alright we are here. Thanks again for helping me out at grabbing groceries and walking me home.”

 

Vi smirked, 

 

“Of course, anytime Cupcake. Just ask me if you need help with anything!”

 

Before Vi could leave and walk home Caitlyn asked, 

 

“Actually, now that you mention it. Can you help me baking tomorrow at around 11? We can bake, and then maybe watch something while waiting?”

 

Vi was on the brink of jumping for joy. The chill of the wind rushing up her spine. She could not believe this could even be happening. Is this a dream? It seemed too good to be true.

 

“Oh… Yeah, sure! It will be my pleasure! Sounds like you do need the help afterall.”

 

Caitlyn was delighted with a smile on her face,

 

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then! Make sure to bring your costume also!”

 

“Ok Cupcake! I will see you then!”

  
  


The next day rolled around, Vi woke up as the sunlight continuously pelted her face with rays. She turned to face the clock that was sitting next to bed,

 

10/31/2013 10:23 AM

 

Vi sudden jumped up from the bed,

 

“WAIT, I HAVE TO GO TO CAIT’S HOUSE”

 

In a panicked rush, she ran into the shower and quickly washed her hair and body. She then put on some clothes she prepared the night before that were laid out on the sofa. Finally she grabbed her keys, wallet, and her police uniform she would wear as a costume.

 

She sprinted out of her apartment dodging pedestrians as she ran as fast as she could to Caitlyn’s condo. Vi finally arrived breathing heavily but she made it on time. She recollected herself and stood up straight. She breathed in and out before dialing the condo number on the numpad.

 

“Ok Vi you got this, just say ‘Hi it’s Vi, I’m here’. Can’t be that ha-”

 

“Hello?”

 

Vi nearly panicked and flinched in response, 

 

“H-Hey Cupcake! I’m here!”

 

“Oh Vi! Let me get the door open.”

 

The door unlocked and Vi proceeded into the condo complex. She went up a couple of floors until she arrived in front of Caitlyn’s door.

 

She knocked on the door to only hear from the other side,

 

“Vi, come in!”

 

Vi walked in and looked around Caitlyn’s condo. It was pretty extended condo considering she has been living alone. Her living room was by the window leading to a balcony outside. Her kitchen was to the right of the living room complete with a island table, oven, refrigerator, and pantries. To the left of the living room was most likely Caitlyn’s bedroom. But where was Caitlyn? 

 

There was nothing in the universe that could prepare Vi for what she was about to witness from her two eyes. She looked up to see Caitlyn in a purple nightgown brushing your hair,

 

“Hello Vi! I didn’t think you would be here on the dot at 11” she chuckled.

 

_**Oh my… I’m going to die.** _

 

Vi did everything in her power to hide her growing blush, 

 

“Oh, yeah! How could be late on ya Cupcake! Besides today is a busy day! We should make the most of it together.” she scratched the back of her head.

 

“Just let me get changed really quick then we can get to baking the cupcakes and some other smaller pastries. Please make yourself at home.”

 

Vi began to walk towards still blushing,

 

“Thanks.”

 

She sat down and remained in silence. She didn’t even want to think about what she saw. The thought of it would just make her blush even more.

 

Caitlyn walked out with a Piltover t-shirt and some jogging pants,

 

“Alright, let’s get cracking!”

 

Vi frowned,

 

“Hey! That’s my line!”

 

Caitlyn and Vi got to work as Caitlyn began to mix and beat the cream, butter, and eggs. Meanwhile Vi prepared the oven and preheated it to ensure it was ready to bake. They shared some laughs as Cait and Vi got messy with flour. It was everywhere from the counter, their aprons, the floor.

 

Finally after some time with the cupcakes on 4 trays, they threw them into the oven and let it bake. While it was baking Caitlyn realized it was still very early at around 1 pm. The party started at around 8 pm. They had some time to spare. 

 

“I honestly thought we would take longer, but you are pretty good at this Vi!” 

 

Vi confidently replied with hands on her hips, 

 

“Of course! It’s too easy.”

 

Caitlyn laughed along with her as she prepared another batch of cupcakes. They made 4 more trays of cupcakes while it took about 10 minutes for the first batch of cupcakes to finally be done. Vi pulled out the trays of cupcakes and Caitlyn put in the other four in. She shut the oven and heard the question,

 

“Hey Cupcake, how many trays are we making?”

 

Caitlyn turned the dial and replied, 

 

“We are making eight trays of cupcakes. We just put the other four in the oven just now and we are gonna pack the first four trays.”

 

Vi removed some sweat from her forehead,

 

“We are making quite a bit aren’t we?”

Caitlyn shrugged, 

 

“Yeah, the Yordles will devour these so I hope everyone can get some.” she smiled. 

 

After another 10 minutes the last four trays were done. They retrieved it, and place the final cupcakes into the containers. It was done, several boxes of cupcakes ready to be brought to the Harrowing party.

 

Both sighed and high fived each other,

 

“We are done! Wonderful job Vi! You are a decent baker!” as Caitlyn place her apron away in the pantry closet.

 

Vi flipped her hair,

 

“No problem. It was too easy. We should do it again some time!”

 

Caitlyn smiled as she enjoyed the radiance emitting from her partner. She looked at the clock and it only read 2 pm. 

 

“We still have time to kill while we wait. We can  go there earlier at around 6 pm to help prepare with Ahri and Sona.”

 

Vi then asked, 

 

“Alright, wanna just relax until then?”

 

Caitlyn rubbed her chin,

 

“Well, I have Scrolls so we can watch whatever is available or on. Would you like to see what is on?”

 

Vi shrugged, 

 

“Yeah sure! I think I saw something that has been gaining popularity recently.”

 

They both changed into more comfortable clothing as they sat on the couch. Browsing to see what they could watch. They searched and searched until finally, 

 

“Oh there it is! I know it looks like some kids show, but apparently it's really good! It has a lot of badass characters in it and it's cool!” Vi pointed to the screen.

 

“R-RWBY? Caitlyn tried to read it out.”

 

“Yeah! C’mon Cait! Let’s watch it together!”

 

Caitlyn didn’t have any words to express how happy Vi was. They are both grown women but Vi seemed like she was still a young teenager. Defeated she accepted,

 

“Alright. There are not many other shows that are good  these days.”

 

Vi smiled, 

 

“You can trust me on this!”

 

And so they watched from the very first trailers of Red, White, Black, and Yellow. They even went to watch half of Volume One. After catching up with the latest episode they stopped. They questioned the logistics, the amount of power each character had, and even talked about their favorite character.

 

“Yang is such a badass! She is just like me! But smaller gauntlets, and more golden.”

 

Caitlyn giggled at her partner,

 

“I do see some Yang in you. I for one, see a bit of Blake in me. Mysterious, mellow, reserved, and serious.”

 

The both of them shared a laugh before Caitlyn took a peak on the time, 

 

“Oh it’s 5:43 pm! We should be getting dressed and ready!”

 

Vi look at the clock as well, 

 

“Oh ok, I brought my uniform just like you asked me.”

 

Cait pointed towards the bathroom,

 

“You can use the guest bathroom that just over there. If you need anything just knock on my bedroom.”

 

Caitlyn stands up and enters her bedroom leaving Vi alone in the living room. Happiness enveloping her entire being. Not only did she have a blast baking with Caitlyn, but she also watched a wonderful show with her as well. 

 

Vi threw her head against the sofa staring at the ceiling smiling,

 

**_Best day ever._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harrowing Party Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay for Chapter 4. Life has been very busy so I don't have much time to write and make content. But nonetheless this chapter has a lot of character interaction! Thank you all and enjoy! 
> 
> Also this Galio is the new updated Galio so uh ye

Vi was walking Caitlyn up the stairs to the Institute of War, as they both entered the doors and looked around. They walked down the hallway towards the auditorium. They entered the auditorium and were still in the setup phase. Vi and Caitlyn, dropped the cupcakes off on the table. They were soon approached by Ahri and Sona. 

“AHHHH Vi! Caitlyn! I’m so glad you guys could make it tonight!” Ahri ran up and hugged the two Piltover officers. 

“I love your costumes! You guys look so cute in them!”

Ahri perked her ears up as her orange tails fluttered back and forward. She seemed to be wearing her foxfire costume.

Caitlyn smiled, “Thank you Ahri, very sweet of you to say. We brought some sweet pastries. Hello Sona! Your costume is so beautifully crafted!”

Sona only gave a smile as she hovered over with a retro video game board complete with joysticks, and buttons. She also hovered her dress with stars at the end of each lace. It was some sort of video game themed costume. 

“That looks really creative Sona!” Vi commented, circling the mute. Vi studied for a couple of more seconds before asking,

“How long did this take you to make?”

Sona placed a finger on her chin, she raised 3 fingers. Ahri commented along, 

“It took her 3 days to build the costume from scratch. There were not a lot of places in Runeterra with these types of materials.” Ahri scratched her head. 

Before long, Kayle swooped in grabbing a box of decorations and ascending back up to place them.

“Ahri, are you going chatter there all night? Or are you going help finish preparations on your own event.”

Ahri panicked, “Sorry! C’mon, let's finish decorating the place up. Guests are gonna be arriving in a couple of hours.”

Caitlyn assisted Sona and Kayle with the placements of some decorations. She also began setting up the table cloths with Ahri. Vi, assisted Nasus and Alistar bringing out boxes. 

“Woah, that's a pretty scary costume Nasus!” Vi, commented

The giant anubis turned around with hellfire and glowing orange eyes. He smiled, 

“That was the intention Enforcer. To strike fear in the eyes and souls. To purge the living to flame and into ash.” He devilishly laughed. 

Alistar also laughed, sharing the same Infernal theme. 

“Yeah, but instead of that we are watching over tonight's party as guards! Got to make sure this party goes out smoothly! You and Caitlyn are also technically watching also right?”

Vi committed, “Yup, no crime will go unnoticed!”

Nasus laughed,

“That is good to hear.”

Before long, someone stumbled into the auditorium carrying scrolls and book, 

“Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Ahri, give me the damn list so I can keep track of this party!”

Ryze stumbled and placed his possessions on a podium as Ahri walked up behind him. She handed the list as he opened it and marked people off, 

“Let’s see, so far we have Caitlyn, Sona, Ahri, Nasus, Alistar, Kayle and Vi all here setting up correct?” before letting anyone reply he continued, “Good.”

Vi chuckled at Ryze attitude about the whole thing. It seemed he did not enjoy large meetups such as this, but for some reason he accepted the job of greeting at the door and marking off the attendees. 

“I’m surprised just the seven of you were able to set this up all by yourselves. It baffles me.”

Kayle flew by him, and remarked,

“Don’t underestimate us champion's, Rune Mage. Of course we could accomplish something like this in no time.” 

Ahri giggled about the conversation, 

“Don’t be so grumpy Ryze. Have fun tonight! Besides, it looks like you dressed up also!”

Ryze appeared to be wearing a pirate costume, though he has had used in a previous Harrowing Party last year. 

“Of course I would dress up! I have been around since the first Harrowing parties back then. Now if you would excuse me, I have important Runes to study. As well as keep a party in check.” He smirked to the other champions. 

The other champions nod to each other as they continue to work on finalizing the decorations, tables, and food.

A couple of hours pass by and the party was going to begin soon. The time read 7:00 p.m. Other champions were already arriving early. Some brought food, and treats. They have came from all over, Demacia, Ionia, Bandle City, Freljord, Piltover, Zaun, Mount Targon, The Shadows Isles, and even from Noxus. 

Ahri was running around the auditorium, checking if everything was ready. Vi and Caitlyn were sitting at a table, when she paused to ask,

“Have you guys seen Sona? PENTAKILL is going to perform in 10 minutes.”

Vi looked over to Caitlyn as she answered,

“I think Sona was changing to her PENTAKILL clothes. She may be already in the back.”

Ahri nodded her head, 

“Thanks Caitlyn! I’ll see ya guys in a bit.”

She ran off entering the backstage, as Caitlyn sighed and smiled,

“Gosh, I am beat.”

Vi turned back to her partner,

“Well, we did spend most of the day preparing for the party. So it is only fair for us to enjoy the fruits of our labor.”

Caitlyn replied, 

“Of course. Let’s enjoy the night shall we?”

Vi’s had butterflies in her stomach but today just kept getting better and better. Before they knew it, the auditorium lights dimmed, and a spotlight appeared with Ahri holding a microphone.  
“Thank you all for coming to this evening’s Harrowing Party! A night of fun and terror all throughout! We will be having our featured performance, then we will have our meals. So please enjoy the party and have a spectacular time!”

A round of applause flooded the auditorium as the other champions clapped. 

“And now for the performance by PENTAKILL with their latest album!””

The spotlights disappear then suddenly a bright flash of light brightens the stage. Standing on stage was Karthus, Mordekaiser, Yorick, Sona, and Olaf. Soon enough they began drop the metal as music rang across the auditorium. The auditorium erupted in cheers as Karthus began to sing the lyrics bobbing his head back and forward. As the other four played their instruments, champions cheered and rocked along. 

Multiple songs later into the evening and PENTAKILL finished all their performances. They respectfully bowed and thanked the audience for an awesome evening. Once they exited the stage, Ahri ran up and announced that food is ready and out on the tables. Soon enough lines began to form as the champions waited patiently to grab food. Caitlyn and Vi already grabbed their food and sat down to eat. When Ezreal and Jayce arrived to the same table, they were surprised to find Sona and Ahri taken their seats. 

Ahri winked, and Jayce and Ezreal left defeated looking for the Demacian table. 

“Sona, your performance was so awesome! I loved the new song!” Vi exclaimed.

Sona was smiling and nodding her head as a gesture of thanks. She changed back into her Arcade costume she was wearing earlier. 

Caitlyn followed up, “Though not my genre of music, it was good nonetheless. How long did it take to write the song?”

Sona thought about it and raised 5 fingers. Ahri followed up, “She told me that the song took a couple of weeks to draft. They spent the last three weeks practicing for this evening.”

Astounded both Caitlyn and Vi replied, “Wow.”

Caitlyn commented, “You had to practice this song, while doing your Summoner’s Rift matches as well as assist Demacia in political matters. You must be exhausted Sona!” 

Sona tilted her head and slowly nodded as she gave a wrinkly smile. 

Ahri laughed, “She is going to sleep for weeks.”

The four of them laughed on as they finished up their meals. 

The night continued smoothly as the time read 9:46 pm. Most of the champions were hanging out socializing in the auditorium talking about their own personal lives outside the rift. Some, played some mini games to pass the time as well. Others began to drink alcoholic beverages from Gragas leading to some hilarious moments. 

Caitlyn approached Vi who was still at the table, 

“C’mon, go socialize a bit. When is the next time you could to talk to anyone in a event and time like this?” as she nudged Vi on the shoulder,

“Cupcake….” she whined.

“Come on, chop chop.” as she put her hands on her partner's shoulders. Suddenly shocks were sent down Vi’s spine and she instantly widened her eyes. She blushed and stood herself up, 

“God damn it alright I’ll go!”

Caitlyn smiled, “Delightful, have fun!”

Vi still blushing, pouted and walked off to go and talk. 

She passed by the tables where there were some food left over. The yordles were crowding the cupcakes that she and Caitlyn made. Vi chuckled at the sight and continued on. She walked underneath the towering giants of Galio and Nautilus. 

“Ah hello there pink haired girl!” Galio smiled stretching his enormous golden wings. “Would you care to joining us in smashing boulders in the future?”

Vi gave a hearty laugh, “Sure, why not tough guy. Sounds hella fun.”

Galio erupted in boisterous laughter, “AHA that’s the spirit!” 

Vi continued to walk laughing and began passing under Nautilus. She gave the Titan of the Depths a quick glance and could not help but feel an emotion of happiness from him. Something very little people see in Nautilus. 

Vi then paused and looked for the mini bar that was set up by Gragas. She decided that would be a good place to get a drink. But before she walked over, she was called by Riven. 

“Vi!” she called out.

“Hey Rivs what’s up?” Vi replied.

Riven was Vi’s sparing partner at the gym sometimes and they became really good friends. They would talk a lot about fighting and skill match ups most of the time, but tonight a different side of Riven emerged that Vi never seen before. 

“Look at Irelia’s costume. Doesn’t it look so cute?”

Irelia was wearing her Aviator costume, complete with a leather headgear, goggles, leather jacket and boots. 

Vi was astonished and had no response to Riven’s reaction but she could only muster a, 

“Uh. Yeah it looks… great!”

Irelia felt relieved, 

“Oh thank you so much. I thought it didn’t look great but others did not seem to think otherwise.” she shyly smiled. 

Janna gave a small giggle, “It really does though. Let me create a breeze and then it would look even better!” 

They all laughed and Vi realized it was time for her to move on, 

“I’m gonna head over to the bar and grab a drink. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

She waved them off and continued to make her way to the bar. She watched as the other champions were doing their own thing. One table had the Ionian Ninja’s sitting keeping a small conversation watching another table where Syndra and Zed were at. No doubt keeping an eye on them.

Another table had Miss Fortune, Graves, Twisted Fate, and Gangplank all playing some sort of card game. There was a lot of yelling, laughing and commotion. Vi could only assumed Twisted Fate cheated once again which caused an uproar.

Vi could only smile at all the fun that was going on before she past by a green glowing figure. She could hear a eerie call on her left ear,

“Good evening, Enforcer.”

Vi paused to turn to the speaker. It was Thresh leaning on the wall.

“Hey Thresh. I didn't realize you attend these parties.”

Thresh gave a laugh, 

“The Harrowing is a day of dread, and suffering but seeing us champions celebrate it like this is certainly more refreshing than collecting souls of the dead. It is good for us to take this break.”

Vi gave a fake laugh,

“Who is on that…. collecting…. patrol…..uh….. right now?” Vi tried to relate and question. 

Thresh gave a laugh,

“I appreciate your effort in trying to understand Vi. To answer your question, Hecarim is currently handling the situation.” 

Vi realized that Hecarim was not even at the party as she looked around for him.

“Does Hecarim mind not partying with the rest of you guys?” Vi questioned.

Thresh explained, “As much as we do enjoy leisure time outside, we have important duties as champions of the Shadow Isles. To make sure that the souls of the dead remain in check. If there was an imbalance, it would mean disaster for Runeterra.”

Vi gulped as she worried about how many things could go wrong. 

“So why Hecarim?” Vi asked curiously.

“We all met together. Myself, Karthus, Yorick, Elise, Evelynn, and Hecarim. We mutually agreed that Hecarim would be the fastest and strongest out of all of us to keep the Isles in check.”

Vi was surprised how organized and serious the Shadow Isles champions were this evening .

Vi scratched the back of her head, 

“Wow. Serious stuff.”

Thresh smiled, 

“Indeed. All to keep a great mist away.”

Though Vi caught his words, she could not grasp and understand.

“But enough about me, how have you been doing Enforcer. You have been more… lively per say.” Thresh questioned with a smirk on his face.

Vi became confused from the sudden question from the Chain Warden.

“I have been doing well I guess.” Vi shrugs casually.

“Really? I find it odd, that your emotions have been fluctuating all night. Especially around a certain marksman…”

Vi realized where Thresh was going and signaled him to stop talking. She aggressively whispered,

“WHO TOLD YOU? How do you even know?!”

Thresh raised his hands,

“Relax Vi, relax. Ahri is not the only one who can see emotions. She has her powers, while I can gaze to the souls of both the living and dead. Besides I noticed something during that match we had on the Rift last weekend.”

Vi blushed and crossed her arms,

Thresh laughed, “There you go again.” as he continued to laugh.

“Will you quit it? I get your point.” Vi pouted.

Thresh slowly ceased his laughing, “Alright, alright. I’ll stop tormenting you. But you want my advice?”

Vi looked back at Thresh raising her eyebrow.

“I’m listening….”

Thresh took a moment and closed his eyes. Finally he spoke,

“Go for it. Human life is short to not show your true emotions.”

Thresh notices Caitlyn walking outside the auditorium as he could only assume for fresh air

“Besides, I see a new opportunity for you.” as he points towards the door showing Vi.

Vi placed her fingers on her temples and sighed. “You know I wanted a drink right?”

Thresh laughed, “You should go offer her some after a delightful conversation with her.” as he gave a wink to Vi.

Vi chuckled and began to walk off,

“Thanks Thresh. Good talk. Let’s talk again sometime huh?”

Vi began to chase Caitlyn outside. Thresh continue to watch as she passed by Ryze, left the auditorium and turned right. Soon enough, orange tails began fluttering near Thresh’s face. He swatted some away as a question came through,

“So, how did it go?” Ahri asked the Chain Warden.

Thresh answered, “It went well. She took the advice quite well.” 

Ahri smiled, “Thanks for helping me with this Thresh. I never knew you were the romantic type.”

Thresh and Ahri laughed as the night went on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues all according to plan....... or so they thought.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to work on chapters now that I am on break. Thanks for the support! Leave a comment and kuddos :D

Vi walked down the halls of the Institute in search of her partner. But during her search she could only be lost in thought.

 

**What is Caitlyn doing out at this time?**

 

She places a finger on her chin.

 

**Maybe she is out to get some fresh air.**

 

Vi passed by a couple of rooms, including the Institute’s Library which was currently closed. Finally she notices that some of the balcony doors were open. Vi could only assume it was her partner standing outside.

 

**Maybe Cait is up ahead.**

 

Vi slowed down and looked past the door leading out to the balcony. 

 

She saw Caitlyn looking off into the night. A light breeze, chilled the evening air and blowing her silky purple hair. 

 

Instead of screaming in her mind and freaking out as she usually did, Vi just looked on in awe.

 

**Wow. Caitlyn looks beautiful tonight.**

 

Vi stared for a couple of more seconds until she could muster up the courage to approach her.

 

**Well here goes nothing**

 

“Hey Cupcake.”

 

Caitlyn turned her head to make eye contact with the Enforcer. 

 

“Crazy party in there am I right?”

 

Caitlyn could only laugh at the attempt of a conversation.

 

“Yes, Vi. It is certainly a crazy party.”

 

Vi could just smile and remark,

 

“Yeah, I see you are out here taking a breather from all the fun in there.”

 

Caitlyn followed up, “Yes. It was starting to feel musty in there. How about you Vi? How are you enjoying today?”

 

Vi took a brief moment to think of a genuine answer. She finally thought of something to reply,

 

“I mean. I spent my entire day with my favorite Piltover Sheriff and even joined her for one of the best Harrowing Parties ever!”

 

Caitlyn chuckled, 

 

“Oh stop it you.”

 

But Vi went on, 

 

“But it’s true! We watched RWBY, we baked cupcakes together, not to mention you are smart, calm, organized, beautiful….”

 

But before she continued she realized what she said and just paused. 

 

Caitlyn’s eyebrows raised and giggled,

 

“Did I hear that right?”

 

Vi blushed and began to panic,

 

“N-no I didn’t say anything.”

 

Caitlyn began to walk up to Vi, 

 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure you just called me beautiful.”

 

“Nope nope nope. I didn’t say anything.”

 

“This is just surprising coming from you.”

 

“Hey look, other people call you pretty and beautiful, some other people call you smoking hot. I am just agreeing with them that’s all.”

 

Vi then just realize that she complicated Caitlyn even more. She began to blush heavily. Caitlyn’s jaw dropped a little bit and began to laugh.

 

“Vi I see you are blushing really hard there. Why so?”

 

Vi now wanted to jump off the balcony at this point. She couldn’t take it anymore. She could not even answer her partner.

 

Caitlyn slowly approached until she was right in front of Vi. Vi was still covering her face in embarrassment. 

 

“Vi, are you hitting on me?”

 

Vi’s heart was rapidly beating but at this point. But she had to answer her. 

 

“Caitlyn… I…..I…..”

 

But before another sound could escape her mouth, the ground began to rumble. Soon enough an explosion erupted on the roof of the Institute.

 

Caitlyn and Vi jumped in surprise as they saw fire erupt on top of the Institute of War. Then rockets and gunfire emerged. A stray rocket flew of course and collided with the balcony. It began to crumble and fall apart underneath their feet. The balcony gave in and broke apart under Caitlyn as she began to fall off. 

 

“CAITLYN!” 

 

Vi screamed as she jumped and reached out for her before she plummeted to her death.

 

She grabbed onto her arm as tightly as she could. 

 

As smoke, debris, rocks and bricks surrounded them.

 

The smoke cleared at the nearly destroyed balcony but Vi still remained strong holding on to Caitlyn. 

 

“Don’t worry Cupcake. I got you! Just hang on.”

 

Caitlyn coughed but she too was holding on to Vi.

 

Vi slowly pulled up Caitlyn back onto solid ground. She picked her up and carried her back inside. She placed Caitlyn down beside a wall to check up on her. 

 

“Cupcake, your arm.”

 

Vi tried to tend to tend to Caitlyn’s arm but was rejected immediately.

 

“Vi. I’ll be fine.”

Vi became worried, “But…..”

 

Caitlyn then immediately interrupted, 

 

“No, buts. You have to find out what is going on over there. I expect a full report from you later to document you understand?”

 

Vi didn’t want to leave her partner however, so she disregarded the order. She picked her up underneath again and began to run towards the auditorium. 

 

Caitlyn had no words for her actions.

* * *

  
  
  


When they approached the auditorium, the noticed smoke emerging from the auditorium entrance and Ryze collapsed on the ground. Vi ran up, placed Caitlyn down, and check out Ryze.

 

“Ryze? Ryze! What happened?”

 

Ryze began to cough a storm as Vi felt something lingering in her lungs. She pulled Ryze out, as Caitlyn commented,

 

“Tear gas. This was an attack.” 

 

Vi had to quickly react,

 

“Cupcake I’ll get extra gear from the locker room, it’s nearby.”

 

Caitlyn nodded her head, “Go, make it quick.”

 

Vi ran off to grab some cop gear from their locker rooms. 

 

A couple of minutes pass and Vi arrived with her extra gauntlets, and threw Caitlyn an extra rifle. 

 

“Here are some masks Cupcake. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’ll be fine. Just find out what is going in there. Oh and by the way….”

 

Before Vi equipped her mask, she felt something tug on her arm.

 

“Thanks for saving my life. I owe you one. “

 

Vi could only smile as she entered the smoked auditorium with fire in her eyes, fearless.

When Vi and Caitlyn both entered, smoke filled the auditorium as they searched for any champion. Caitlyn found some and tried to take them outside. Before Vi could help, a voice was heard from above. Galio was confused and concerned but he wanted to help,

 

“Pink hair girl from earlier, what should I do?”

 

Vi replied,

 

“Try to find other champions, take them to the door outside. Break the wall if you have to!”

 

But Caitlyn yelled from the other side,

 

“Try to keep the damage minimal Galio!”

 

Galo walked to where Caitlyn was to help her out. Soon enough a green light shone through the smoke.

 

It was Thresh’s lantern as he approached Vi.

 

“Thresh! Oh I am glad to see you.”

 

“Good to see you Vi.” Thresh said.

 

Vi asked, “What happened here?”

 

“An assault. Someone bombarded the place and dropped tear gas. Karthus, Yorick, Mordekaiser and I are trying to get everyone out of here.” Thresh replied.

 

Vi nodded, 

 

“Keep doing that. I need to find who was behind this.” 

A voice from above called the both of them, it was the Ionian ninjas hanging on the walls.

 

Shen called out,

 

“Warden, where is Janna?” 

 

Thresh replied,

 

“I was going to ask you that. We need to find her as soon as possible.”

 

Akali joined in the conversation,

 

“She could clear the room of the gas.”

 

Kennen interrupted,

 

“We should do what we can to get everyone out of here.”

 

The other three nodded in agreement but before they acted, a fourth figure leaped onto the wall. Shadows lingering behind him.

 

Shen frowned,

 

“I hope you are not behind this Zed.”

 

Zed laughed, 

 

“This attack is mediocre at best. But I will make the person who hurt Syndra pay.”

 

The other ninjas looked at each other with astonishment in their eyes. 

 

Meanwhile Vi charged up her gauntlets and began to scale the wall. 

 

“I think we are looking for the same person Zed.” 

 

Zed looked down at Vi,

 

“So it may seem.”

 

Vi smirked and climbed past him as he followed Vi up. But before he got the roof, Shen called to Zed,

 

“Zed, please try to refrain from using lethal force.” 

 

Zed just stared back and followed Vi to the roof.

 

Shen then ordered,

 

“Thresh, keep that lantern up. Akali, Kennen, follow my lead.”

 

Soon enough Vi pulled herself up to the roof and Zed followed right behind her,

 

“I will go South, if we split up, there is a higher chance we will find our attacker.”

 

Vi did not dare oppose the Master of Shadows idea and agreed. They went their separate ways, Zed going south and Vi moving north.

 

Minutes passed by and Vi searched the rooftop. It seemed like there was no one but her up there.

 

**Shit, there is nothing here.**

 

But seconds after, she heard a solid bounce from her right. A grenade coming right at her

 

**FUCK**

 

She leaped back as the grenade exploded in front of her throwing her on her back on the ground.

 

Coughing, she slowly got up. Her sights still dazed tried to search for the source. Soon enough her eyes widened.

 

She could not believe it. She was here. Out of all the times she could have attacked, it had to be tonight.

 

A girl smaller than Vi, with blue hair, two long ponytails, a minigun and a rocket launcher. She only gave a smile.

 

“Hello Fat Hands!”

 

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile back in the auditorium, Caitlyn and the others were able to find Janna. She was hurt but had enough strength to clear the room from gas. Other champions were still coughing violently while others were knocked out completely. Sona was tending to Ahri as much as she could and Soraka tried to heal any injuries on other champions. Caitlyn could look in horror at the scene. She looked back up to the roof and prayed,

 

**Vi. Please stay safe.**

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JINX.”

 

Vi yelled out. 

 

Jinx could only begin to laugh, 

 

“What do you think I'm doing Fat Hands? I'm here to ruin your dumb little party. Thanks for the invite by the way.”

 

She gave a pout and hmphed.

 

Vi was enraged, leaping up and smashing the pillar Jinx was standing on.

 

“But that is not all I’m here to do. I’m here to make you remember.” 

 

As she finished her statement, she launched a rocket from her launcher straight at Vi.

 

Vi rolled to the left as an explosion went off behind her. She looked up, only to raise her gauntlets in defense. Jinx aimed her minigun and unleashed a rain of bullets.

 

Jinx screamed,

 

“I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING!”

 

Bullets were flying past Vi. Hitting and damaging her gauntlets, and small pellets hitting her. If she didn't act, she was sure to die.

 

She began to charge her gauntlets as much as she could and launched herself at Jinx.

 

Jinx did not expect the move and was hit with a full on tackle from Vi as they both tumbled on the ground. 

 

Vi was then on top of Jinx and grabbed her by the neck.

 

“What do you even mean by remember?! What am I supposed to remember?!”

 

Jinx coughed as one hand tried to loosen the death grip on her.

 

“Our lives. Our past. Everything from Zaun.”

 

Vi could not believe the words she was hearing.

 

She screamed,

 

“How could I have shared a past with you? Who the fuck are you Jinx?!”

 

Vi tightens her grip nearly choking Jinx.

 

Jinx could only muster,

 

“How can ….you not…. remember me…….  **_Sister._ ** ”

 

Vi widened her eyes in disbelief but before she could even act, Jinx had reached for her plasma pistol and shot Vi on the stomach. Vi flinched and staggered at the shot, freeing Jinx from the grip. Jinx then shoved Vi off and took aim with her plasma pistol again. She fired a second plasma shot and smacked Vi with the blunt side of the pistol. Vi collapsed to the ground, weak and dazed all she could do was watch.

 

Jinx holsters her pistol and grabbed her other weapons. Meanwhile, Vi’s vision was hazy. Her head was ringing and she could barely hear her surroundings.

 

“I still can’t believe you don't remember. But all in good time dear sister. All in dear-” 

 

Jinx suddenly stopped her monologue as she widened her eyes in shock, 

 

“No back off! I said back-”

 

She then fired her minigun at the mysterious figure. Vi could barely connect the person together.

 

Zed leapt in front of Vi defending her as he went to hand to hand combat with Jinx. He first disarmed her minigun and launcher from her hands. Both weapons dropping to the ground with a clang. Jinx tried to stop Zed with her plasma pistol but was immediately disarmed. Before she could even move, Zed delivered a non-lethal strike to Jinx’s neck. She collapsed right in front of Vi as she whispered,

 

“N-no s-sister…..”

 

Jinx was then knocked out. Vi began to lose vision as she also lost consciousness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi finds herself in the hopsital after the events of the Harrowing Party... what will unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for not updating the story as much. I will try my best to keep working on it. Also please forgive my poor writting. I don't have much experience and hope to learn some more. Again apologies.
> 
> Zed is slightly less evil, but idk its hard to write about Zed.

A voice was echoing through a pitch black. It was calling out to her. It kept repeating her name over and over again

 

_ Vi...Vi...Vi...Vi _

 

A small blue light shone in the middle of the darkness. Vi’s natural instinct told her to just walk towards the light. Without turning back, she entered the light's embrace. The same voice kept calling out to her

 

_ Vi...Vi...Vi...Vi _

 

When she reopened her eyes, she was on a field in the middle of nowhere. She saw a woman in the distance. She was standing in front of the same blue light. All she could see was some white armor, but very similar blue flowing hair. 

 

_ There was no way this was Caitlyn… right? _

 

She tried calling out her name to get her attention.

 

“Caitlyn? Caitlyn! It’s me Vi!”

 

The blue light began to shift and swirl. It opened a portal in front of the woman. Vi noticed and ran as fast as she could.

 

The woman began to walk into the portal with Vi still running up to her.

 

“CAITLYN!”

 

But in a blink of an eye, she vanished leaving Vi alone in the strange land.

 

Vi didn’t see any other choice but to enter the portal. It got brighter and brighter until she saw white.

 

_____________________________________

Vi slowly opened her eyes, her vision still groggy and hazy. She inspected her left and noticed the IV fluids and other equipment on the table. She noticed the clipboards and whiteboards in front of her with a number of injuries and treatments. Then she finally looked down to her right only to be surprised.

 

Caitlyn was resting her head, sleeping on the hospital bed waiting for Vi to wake up.  

 

Vi could just smile and fix Caitlyn’s hair. Removing any strands of hair that were on her face. Caitlyn began to flutter her eyes open only to see Vi, moving her hair.

 

Overwhelmed by sheer joy, she got up from her chair and yelled,

 

“Vi! You are okay!”

 

Vi closed her eyes and returned a simple smile.

 

“Good to see you too Cupcake.”

 

Caitlyn stood up quickly,

 

“I’ll get Shen! Don't you dare move.”

 

Caitlyn ran out the door, leaving Vi alone in the room. Vi sighed and looked at the numerous bandages around her arms, head, and body. She stretched out her arms, hands and fingers as she yawned loudly. She felt her muscles tense up and cramp with each movement of her body.

 

**_Ouch. This hurts..._ **

 

Caitlyn returned into the hospital room,

 

“I’m back.”

 

A Surgeon Shen and a Nurse Akali walk in with some papers in hand. 

 

“Good morning Vi. It’s good to see you up and well.”

 

Shen walked to the side of the bed, hands in his pockets. Akali grabbed the clipboard and began to write some additional information down. 

 

Akali asked,

 

“Are you experiencing any pain? Any sort of problems?”

 

Vi scratched the back of her head. 

 

“Not so much. Just my muscles feeling sore and a bit of a headache.”

 

Akali turned around,

 

“It would make sense. You were shot at, and smacked on the head by a gun.”

 

Caitlyn replied,

 

“It could have been a lot worse up there that night.”

 

Shen placed his hand on his chin,

 

“Without Zed, Vi could have face more life threatening injuries…”

 

Another voice was heard from the door

 

“...or worse.”

 

Everyone focused their attention to the figure on the door. It was Zed, without his mask wearing a more casual wear of pants, and a jacket. This was the few times Zed dressed so casually.

 

The room was silent as Zed entered. 

 

But Vi wasn’t afraid. She spoke up,

 

“Thank you. For saving my life Zed.”

 

Zed’s red eyes glared at Vi, only to turn away quickly,

 

“You are welcome… be more careful next time…”

 

Everyone couldn’t believe what just happened and Shen questioned,

 

“What are you doing here Zed?”

 

Zed replied 

 

“You are always like this whenever I am around. All I did was ask the Heart of the Tempest where you were at. Besides I can’t visit the life I saved?”

 

Shen sighed,

 

“I apologize.”

 

There was nothing but silence. But Caitlyn broke the silence to ask,

 

“Zed, If you don’t mind me asking. What happened from your point of view the night at the party?”

 

Zed leaned against the wall, as he began to tell his side of the story,

 

“When Vi and I split on the rooftop I searched on the South side. Minutes passed by until I heard an explosion from the North. At that point I knew Vi had encountered the attacker. I rushed over as fast as I could to assist Vi in anyway. When I arrived all I could hear was the sound of gunfire and bullets flying in the air. I had to take cover just to ensure I was unseen. Soon enough, the gunfire stopped, all I heard was yelling. When I looked over Jinx was retaliating on Vi. So that was when I striked and intervened. The rest was bringing Vi back to you.”

 

The others in the room stayed silent, absorbing the story in for themselves. Even Vi was surprised how spot on the story was.

 

Zed concluded,

 

“That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Caitlyn stood up from her chair and bowed her head in respect,

 

“Thank you Zed. I appreciate the actions you performed to save my partner.”

 

Zed closed his eyes and sighed. 

 

“It was nothing. If you need me, I’ll be with Syndra in the other room.” 

 

He looked at Shen before leaving the room. 

 

Silence fell in the room once again. But Shen turned to Akali,

 

“Get Vi some food and water. We’ll check up on her later today.”

 

Akali nodded her head and left the room to fulfill the orders given.

 

Shen looked to his patient and her partner,

 

“I would recommend Vi to rest. But Sheriff, please feel free to stay with Vi these next few nights. We are getting some news that the Elder Summoner's are questioning the events of yesterday’s party. I would feel like it is best for the both of you to answer their questions to the best of your ability.”

 

Caitlyn nodded,

 

“I understand. Thank you for everything Shen.”

 

Shen mimicked the nod back and left the room. This left Vi and Caitlyn alone once again.

 

Vi asked with a slight worrisome tone in her voice,

 

“Did Shen just say the Elder Summoner's?”

 

Caitlyn turned around and took a deep breathe in and out.

 

“Yeah. There is a lot of information they need to know. A proper punishment will be done to Jinx. They may even enforce stricter rules on us champions.”

 

Vi replied,

 

“Oh.. I see…”

 

She looked down to her hands, slowly closing them.

 

Vi was remembering what Jinx said to her that night. If it was all true, it could be the only thing that could help discover her past.

 

Vi threw a question out to Caitlyn,

 

“Hey Cupcake, how bad do you think Jinx’s punishment will be?”

 

Caitlyn put her hand on her chin, thinking of all the possible things.

 

“Even though she is a recent champion, what she did that night is unacceptable. She attacked and harmed a number of fellow champions which is against the code that the Elder Summoner's made. It could potentially have her revoked from the League, and be sent to Piltover’s prison. That’s where we take over.

 

She pauses and sits next to Vi on the bed,

 

“In a way we finally caught her.”

 

Hearing Caitlyn speaking those words was like trumpets at a parade. A victory song that could echo the world. The day they finally catch Jinx, the Loose Cannon. 

 

But something was gnawing Vi in the inside. The words of Jinx echoed and rang like her alarm, reminding her,

 

**_“I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING!”_ **

 

**_“Our lives. Our past. Everything from Zaun.”_ **

 

**_“How can ….you not…. remember me……. Sister.”_ **

 

Vi looked down and frowned. This could be the one possible opportunity to learn about her past. Jinx may be the only thing in Runeterra that may help her.

 

Caitlyn noticed something troubling her partner,

 

“Hey Vi? What’s wrong? It looks like something is on your mind?”

 

Vi wasn’t sure what to even say. If Caitlyn learns that she may have second opinions and want to defend Jinx…. 

 

“It’s… nothing. I’m just still shaken up.”

 

Caitlyn just looked on. She reached over and grabbed Vi’s right hand.

 

Vi’s spine shook at the touch but looked up to see Caitlyn. Her blue eyes staring directly back at her, worried and filled with concern.

 

“Vi..” she says “Talk to me…”

 

Vi suddenly froze up.

 

Her hands trembling

 

She couldn’t say anything

 

She felt like something was grabbing her lungs, and prevented her from speaking

 

Just the words echoing in her head over and over

 

**_“SISTER”_ **

 

**_“SISTER”_ **

 

**_“SISTER”_ **

 

Vi thought she lost her grip in reality…

 

She closed her eyes..

 

Arms suddenly wrapped around her. Caitlyn didn’t even say a word as she continued to embrace her.

 

Vi slowly came back to her senses. A single tear trailing down her face.

 

Vi slowly raised her arms and hugged her partner back.

 

“I’m so sorry Cailtyn… I’m so sorry…”

 

Caitlyn just brushed her hands through Vi’s messy hair.

 

“It’s okay Vi. I’m here for you. I will listen to anything. You are my friend. You are my partner.”

 

Caitlyn moved back, wiping the tears from Vi’s face.

 

“Now come on. Tell me what’s happening.”

 

Vi breathed in and out to help calm herself down.

 

“It was what Jinx said last night. I just can’t let go of what she said.”

 

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow,

 

“This was not a threat?”

 

Vi shook her head, 

 

“No. It was more of a reveal. She wanted to show me my past when I was in Zaun. Most importantly….. that she was my sister.”

 

Caitlyn couldn’t believe what she heard from Vi.

 

“She said you two are sisters?”

 

Vi reacted raising her arms in the air,

 

“I know right?! I just can’t believe it! It seems impossible!”

 

But Vi looked down, rethinking everything,

 

“But… I have never heard her more sincere about anything ever. She seemed pretty serious by the way she told me.”

 

Caitlyn placed her fingers on her temples,

 

“So you think she is the key to remembering your past?”

 

Vi sighed in defeat, 

 

“Yeah. I was hoping we would not take her in just yet.”

 

Caitlyn sighed, but shyly smiled.

 

“Alright.”

 

Vi looked to her partner her eyes widening.

 

“Wait are you serious?! R-Really?! You will help me with this?”

 

Caitlyn smiled,

 

“Though I have this feeling of massive regret, this may unravel into something much greater. If it helps you learn more about yourself and your past I’ll help you solve this mystery.”

 

Vi just felt the world was thrown off her shoulders,

 

“Yes! Thank you Cupcake!”

 

Caitlyn stood up from her chair,

 

“But we have to make a compelling argument and keep Jinx from being revoked or sent to our prison. We just have to make sure Jinx is not in a confined area to help us in your mysterious past. If she is your sister maybe we can think of something to support her mentally or physically. We just have to come up with something….”

 

Vi just felt so happy that Caitlyn is willing to risk this just for her.

 

Caitlyn then warned Vi,

 

“If she betrays us in any point in time, I will throw her into her own personal prison cell.”

 

Without thinking twice Vi spurted out,

 

“I could… I could kiss you right now!”

 

Vi realizing what she said, covered her mouth

 

**_OH GODDDD WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_ **

 

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

 

Caitlyn couldn’t just help but laugh at her comment.

 

Vi just laughed along with her.

 

In her mind she just couldn't be happier,

 

**_Caitlyn. A champion of the League of Legends. The Sheriff of the city Piltover. She is my partner in stopping crime and my closest friend._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_And the woman I began to fall in love with…._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could unravel next? 
> 
> Please comment and give me feedback or just thoughts! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been several months after Vi was introduced into the League, she finds her life to be comfortable. Though she misses the days of being alone free, she is thankful Caitlyn picked her up. Her life begins to change once again as the past catches up with her, new friends and enemies arrive, and looming threats seeking destruction.

**_Crap this sucks!_ **

 

Vi heaved as she struggled to lift 80lb weights while Akali approached to help her out.

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard Vi. Hurting yourself will only make the rehabilitation process much longer for you.”

 

Vi sighed, felt her muscles tense up and slowly dropped the weights..

 

It has been a couple of days since she has been at the hospital and is still trying to recover from her injuries. It has been almost one week since the incident.She wanted to move and stretch the unused muscles to get back in proper shape. After all, Vi has been nearly out for a week.

 

Vi looked at the wall noticing the date on the calendar. It read…

 

**_11/6/13_ **   
  


“How long do you think this will take?” Vi asked Akali with an eager grin.

 

“You are a hard worker Vi, I’m sure we will see results in a couple of days. If all goes well, you may be up and ready before the Elder Summoner’s questioning.”

 

Vi began to run the cogs in her mind.

 

“Hey Cupcake, when are the Elder Summoner's arriving again?”

 

Caitlyn turned her head from the table she was sitting at. She was with Sona and Ahri drinking some tea.

 

“I believe in four days Vi. On the tenth.”

 

Vi smirked and gave a hearty reply,

 

“Thanks Cupcake.”

 

Vi began to pick up the weights again with Alkali cautiously watching her.

 

Back at the table, Sona looked on. Ahri was to her left talking with Caitlyn. 

 

“How has she been holding up?” wrote Sona on a small white board.

 

Caitlyn and Ahri chuckled, with Caitlyn replying,

 

“I assure you, Vi will be back on her feet. She is not gonna go down this easily.”

 

Ahri rested her hand on Sona’s shoulder,

 

She just smiled. 

 

Sona looked back down, and wrote again. 

 

“Is there any way we can help?”

 

Caitlyn look at Vi working hard on regaining her strength, Akali helping her out once again.

 

Caitlyn closed her eyes, looked back at Sona smiling,

 

“Let’s just look out for her. I think she would appreciate friends watching her back.” 

 

Sona nodded smiling. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

An hour passes by and Vi was nearly worn out. She grabbed a towel and sat on the bench. 

 

“Thanks for the help Akali. I feel a lot better now thanks to this workout.” 

 

Akali gestured a nod,

 

“You are strong Vi, you will do fine. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment right after you.”

 

Vi gave a gesture and Akali walked away.

 

Sona, Ahri and Caitlyn were still at the table conversing until Caitlyn switched her attention to the door opening the gymnasium. She noticed Syndra and Zed entering the gymnasium.

 

The three of them gave a wave and Ahri approached Syndra, giving her a hug. Despite her attitude on the Rift, Syndra had a softer side when her power of the Dark Sovereign was not being unleashed. 

 

Ahri released her grasp of Syndra,

 

“Syndra! Join us! We are having some tea! “

 

Syndra raised her hand to decline saying, 

 

“You are too kind Ahri. I’ll pass though. I have an appointment with Akali right now. Maybe Zed will join you while I work out with Akali. “

 

She nudges Zed’s side as he sighs. 

 

Without resistance, Zed surrenders approaching the table.

 

Vi also sits down at the table next to Caitlyn.

 

“So Zed, how have you been doing?” Ahri asks the ninja.

 

Zed sighs but looked at Syndra,

 

“Tired but hopeful. As long as Syndra is fine and happy, then so am I. “

 

Ahri squealed, “Aw! That is so sweet!”

 

Syndra yelled from the pull ups she was performing with Akali, heavily blushing,

 

“HEY, I HEARD THAT!”

 

The others at the table laughed.

 

Caitlyn breaking the laughter asking,

 

“How has things been with Syndra? How are you with this whole relationship?”

 

Zed chuckled, “It is strange but I am just happy being with her. Ever since allying ourselves with the Kinkou Order, it still feels awkward but Ionia trusts us slightly more than what used to be.”

 

Vi connected the dots,

 

“Is that why Shen is really strict with you?”

 

Zed replied,

 

“Correct, he just wants to show Ionia a better portrayal of the two of us. Ionia still has to adjusts that we are no longer bringers of death, destruction and so on. We have moved on and believed that a combined effort brings balance and power together.”

 

Caitlyn agreed,

 

“It is nice to see those who have done wrong be changed. Especially if their own character changes. It brings hope to others and to the future.”

 

Vi couldn’t help herself but stare and in awe with Caitlyn’s inspirational words. It did not help that Zed also just talked about his relationship with Syndra. Vi could only showing a dreamy smile towards Caitlyn.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Vi could see a small smirk from Ahri. Realizing the gesture, Vi immediately snapped out of her trance and got a hold of herself. 

 

Ahri giggled and placed a finger over her own lips, gesturing a ‘shh’ sound. 

 

Vi sighed and scratched the back of her head. It seemed like the others did not notice, but only Ahri did.

  
  
  


Another hour passes by and Syndra has also just finished her workout session with Akali.

 

Zed decides to shift the conversation, 

 

“I appreciate you asking about both myself and Syndra. It means a lot to us both.”

 

However, Zed’s serious demeanor returned and faced Caitlyn and Vi.

 

“Caitlyn, Vi, what will you be doing for Jinx’s trial against the Elders Summoner's? I believe things won’t go well for her at all.”

 

Caitlyn and Vi looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

 

Vi just hoped that Caitlyn would give a proper answer. Caitlyn witness Vi tilting her head to the left. In Vi’s language, Caitlyn understood the sign to be…

 

‘I don’t what to say! Answer for me!’.

 

Caitlyn placed her fingers on her temples and exhaled. 

 

Caitlyn mustered up a response,

 

“Could you all help us keep a secret? Akali, you may share with Kennen and Shen...”

 

Everyone looked at one another, their curiosities peaked.

 

Caitlyn continued on, 

 

“According to Vi, Jinx attacked the party to grab Vi’s attention. All that Jinx wanted was to share her past with Vi so that she ‘remembers their past together’. Now Vi and I want to keep her from being sent to a prison, just so she can help Vi rediscover her past. “

 

Zed’s hand was on his chin contemplating the collective information.

 

“So Vi has been Jinx’s focus ever since she arrived in the League.”

 

Sona confused writes and asks,

 

“But why would she attack the Institute and the party just to get Vi’s attention?”

 

Akali approached the table,

 

“She is known to have psychopathic tendencies. But she fully understands that her actions would catch Vi’s attention.”

 

Ahri added on,

 

“And she knew that her friends and those she cared about would attend the party. This results to Vi going after her without second thought.”

 

Vi  stood up in frustration proclaiming,

 

“Guys, we know how well played she played this out. To be honest I would applaud her myself if she wasn’t under custody by the Elder Summoner’s. But she knows something that all of us don’t. She knows my past. Something I have been yearning to learn ever since I was given my name. And that also she is…..”

 

Everyone looked on as Vi awkwardly paused.

 

“...my sister…”

 

Caitlyn raised a grin and nodded

 

Everyone else was frozen in complete shock. 

 

Ahri exclaimed.

 

“WHAT?! H-how is that even possible?!”

 

Even Zed, with his usual calm composure, had tension in his voice.

 

“Well… this is certainly a new development. Akali, did you or any of the Kinkou had any suspicion of Jinx and Vi’s relationship ever?

 

Akali shook her head, 

 

“We evaluated and came to an agreement that it was a matter that held little importance. We did not investigate further.”

  
  


Sona raised her white board, 

 

“So Jinx is Vi’s younger sister and knows about Vi’s past. What do we do with this information?”

 

Syndra lowered her tea cup,

 

“We don’t have much time to act. Jinx's trial is in four days until then correct?”

 

Caitlyn spoke up through all the questions,

 

“Yes indeed. Our time is limited and I know this seems like a lot to take in. But Vi and I desperately need your help. If we are to keep Jinx from being denounced and casted away from the League, then we need a convincing argument and better punishment than the Elder Summoner’s.”

 

Zed sighed and gathered his belongings Syndra near him. 

 

“Syndra and I will assist you. It is the least we could do for saving Syndra’s life. I assume everyone else will help.”

 

Everyone else looked at each other before mutually agreeing with each other.

 

Vi and Caitlyn eyes brimming with hope.

 

“Thank you so much everyone. We appreciate this help so much!”

 

Zed sighed, but let out a smile.

 

“Syndra dear, help out Sona, Ahri and Caitlyn to think of a reasonable argument later today. Vi, you have a Summoner’s Rift match in a couple of days correct? You should focus on bettering yourself for that match. We will inform you of any information in the next few days. Akali….”

 

Akali tilted her head slightly as she gave her attention

 

“...you will gather the other Kinkou Order and rendezvous me in Piltover. We shall investigate Zaun for any possible leads or crimes for Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn to solve.”

 

Akali scratched her head,

 

“I will do what I can. The rest will be up to Shen.”

 

Zed chuckled,

 

“Shen will not miss an invitation from me. I'll see you there.”

 

Zed and Syndra reach the door and turn around.

 

“I can’t believe we are doing something this crazy, but I too feel like something is lingering in the air. Like something is in motion that we are not aware of. I wish the best luck to all of you. We will speak to you all soon.”

 

Syndra smiled and waved,

 

“See you guys soon! Thanks for the tea Sona!”

 

Then they both left the doors.

 

Akali sighed,

 

“In that case, I will inform Shen and Kennen. Will you need any assistance for the rest of the day Vi?”

 

Vi shook her head.

 

“Very well, we shall speak soon.”

 

Akali exits the gym closing the door behind her.

 

“Let’s get to work too Sona! We have to help out our friends with this problem!”

 

Sona nodded and smiled. She writes,

 

“They help us out all the time so it is our turn to help them! :D “

 

They both gather their belongings and head towards the door.

 

Ahri pauses and turns around to Vi and Caitlyn who were the last in the gym.

 

“You know. I think things will work out just fine for the two of you.”

 

She leaves an ominous wink towards Vi which catches her attention. It takes her a couple of seconds to understand the gesture but realized the hidden message directed at her.

 

Vi scratches her head, blushes and sheepishly giggles. Caitlyn went on to comment,

 

“Thank you so much for understanding Ahri I will speak to you soon.”

 

Ahri then left and caught up with Sona who was already ahead of her.

 

It was only Vi and Caitlyn left in the gym gathering towels and other belongings.

 

Vi noticed Caitlyn tidying up the table they were sitting at. Smiling she began to sneak behind Caitlyn. She then raised her arms only to envelop Caitlyn with one of the towels.

 

Caitlyn squealed in surprise and began to giggle.

 

“Vi what is the meaning of this unhand me this instant! I am an officer of the law!”

 

Vi was also laughing, not letting her go, and nearly picking her up.

 

“I’m sorry Cupcake! I am just so happy that we are getting help on this case! I am excited that I could learn the truth once and for all.”

 

Caitlyn and Vi both settled down. 

 

Caitlyn turned around to face Vi.

 

Vi noticed the way her hair flipped and flew around her head. 

 

**_God damn she is beautiful…._ **

 

Caitlyn just placed her hand on her partner's shoulder. I just want what is best for you. If this is what you want, then I will try and make it work. Even if the truth may hurt or destroy you. I’ll be here for you.

 

Vi just stared and smiled. She slowly walked up looked at Caitlyn in the eyes then gave her a hug.

 

The hug surprised Caitlyn but then she too embraced in her partner's arms.

 

Caitlyn could hear Vi’s heart beating and Caitlyn smiled.

 

Vi felt like she could hold to this bundle of warmth and embrace forever. 

 

Caitlyn broke the silence,

“Your heart. Its beating at an interesting rate.”

 

Vi chuckled,

 

“Just proof I am a alive Cupcake.”

 

Caitlyn smiled,

 

“Indeed you are.”

 

They both let go of each other as they both headed towards the door.

 

Caitlyn suddenly remembered,

 

“At the night of the party, you were about to say something to me before Jinxed attacked. What were you about to say?”

 

Though the vision was blurry she could recollect some fragments of the memory…

  
  
  
  
  


**“Vi, are you hitting on me?”**

 

**Vi’s heart was rapidly beating but at this point. But she had to answer her.**

 

**“Caitlyn… I…..I…..”**

  
  
  
  
  


Vi laughed it off and replied,

 

“I can never really truly appreciate you Cupcake! I will return the favor one day. “

 

Caitlyn giggled slightly blushing which caught Vi’s eye. 

 

“You are too nice Vi. I’ll take your word for it. 

“

With that Caitlyn left the gym and headed outside.

 

Vi sighed and leaned on the on the door and silently let words out of her lips.

**_I love you._ **

 

She suddenly heard Caitlyn call out her name.

 

“Vi? You coming?”

 

Vi closed her eyes and smiled,

 

“Coming Cupcake!”

 

Vi left the gym, leaving a soothing silence as the sun’s rays gleamed from the high window.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a speedy recovery, Vi finds herself in another match on the Rift. But can she keep her cool, as Jinx's trial approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! School was busy and I just found it hard to write. So in return here is a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Vi sits in the locker room adjusting her gauntlets. She reaches over to grab the the screwdriver and finds the screw she needs to shift. Vi leans in closer to her gauntlets as she slowly spins the screwdriver.

click...click...click...CLICK

She pulls back up, wipes away the remaining oil off and places the piece of metal back into its place on her gauntlet.

“All done. Armed and ready!”

Just as Vi finished, Luxanna walked into the locker room to change into her gear.

“Good afternoon Vi!”

Vi got up and put her tools into her locker. She turned around to face Lux and waved,

“Hey Lux.”

Lux opened her locker and taunted the Enforcer,

“Hope you’re ready for me to carry you on the Rift!” as she giggles, puffing out her chest.

Vi gave a chuckle,

“Sure flashlight. Whatever you say. But don’t run up to me crying that you lost the game.”

Vi and Lux gave a laugh at each others jokes and as they continued getting prepared. After a couple of minutes, Lux changed the subject to a more serious topic. 

“Hey Vi? Do you think Jinx is a… bad person?”

Vi looked at Lux with eyes widened and eyebrows slightly raised. She never expected Lux, a Demacian, to ask about her alleged younger sister.

Vi sighs and leans against the locker.

Lux panicked and waved her hands,

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to ask you a serious question, you don’t have to answer if you want to.”

Vi calmed Lux down as she made a gesture, 

“Lux, it’s okay. It’s fine. I don’t mind at all.”

Lux settled down as she took a seat on the bench. Vi sat down beside her and began,

“Jinx has done some bad things ever since she joined the League. Blowing up buildings, stealing weapons and money, and even going so far as to crashing a party. But despite all of this there is something more to her. Despite all my months of hunting her down and swearing her defeat, there is also a side of me that wants to help her. Make her change into someone better.”

A voice spoke from around the corner,

“Do I hear the sounds of drama in this locker room?”

Lux and Vi turn around to see the Radiant Dawn arriving into the locker room.

Lux leaped up to give Leona a hug,

“Leona! It has been so long since I last saw you!”

Lux and Leona both radiated light together as Vi pulled down her goggles to protect herself from the spectacular radiance.

Leona released herself from the hug,

“I could not help but overhear the conversation as I walked in. Vi, you believe there is good in Jinx despite all wrongs she has done correct?”

Vi shook her head in agreement.

Leona gave a hearty laugh,

“I believe we are in the same boat! I am trying to give Diana a second chance so that we can be close again. Even despite our past and the Aspects we represent.”

Lux’s eyes was brimming with hope.

“That sounds very lovely!”

Leona smiled back,

“Indeed. But in the meantime allow me to get prepared for the match on Summoner's Rift.”

Lux checked her phone only to be shocked,

“Aw shoot! We were so caught up with our conversation, our match begins in 15 mins! We have to hurry!”

Lux opens her locker to reveal her Demacian crafted armor and her signature wand. She puts on an undershirt and grabs her piece of armor and puts it on. Vi stood back up and equipped her gauntlets. She powered them up as the Hextech gears began to spin and turn. Vi turned back to Leona, taunting the Radiant Dawn,

“Hope your time with Diana hasn’t made you too soft Leona.” Vi said with a smirk.

Leona smiled, “Do not worry about me Vi. I still have the warrior spirit in me.”

Lux popped in between them, wand in hand and ready.

“C’mon you two! We have a match to win!”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The sound of the river, was soothing and almost peaceful. The insects and dragonflies flying over the stream making no sound. It is as though there could be nothing that could disturb this peace.

*SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH*

Varus and Leona ran through the river stream. Leona controlled her breathing as she looked at the trees that ran parallel to the river. She tried to spot the enemy traversing through the trees. Varus readied his bow, drew back and fired. His arrow piercing through the branches cutting them down. 

Leona and Varus managed to get through the river unscathed but both of them know full well they are not out of danger yet. Leona continued her scan through the trees in an attempt to spot their pursuer. Soon enough an unsettling aura began to set in. Varus and Leona desperately attempted to find the pursuer but to no avail. 

Out of nowhere, Rengar emerged from his camouflage and lept towards Varus attempting to assassinate him. With very little reaction time, Varus was nearly taken by surprise. Leona channeled her summoner spell and teleported instantly in front of Varus as she raised her enormous shield. Rengar’s blade made a sudden impact on the shield as he lept backwards off the shield. His plan was foiled to take out Varus in a blink of an eye. 

Varus drew his bow back and fired arrows towards the assassin, Rengar nimbly jumping onto a tree dodging lethal damage but escaping death. With this knowledge, Varus and Leona began to hunt down the assassin in attempt to turn the tide.

“Leona, we must give chase! Let’s move!”

But as they were running up, Leona noticed the something blocking out the sun.Leona squinted her eyes as she saw something plummeting from the sky at high velocity. She realized who it was as she turned around and yelled,

“SHIT! VARUS RETREAT!” 

Varus leapt back as the figure landed, cracking the earth underneath him. The impact threw Varus back as he flew towards a boulder nearby. He crashed through it immediately ending his life. Leona was pushed back as her shield was raised to absorb the damage.

When the dust settled, Leona lowered her shield and looked around. She tried to spot her ally, but he was nowhere to be found. She was left alone, as the Rift’s breeze flew by. The cool wind, flowing through Leona’s hair. Pantheon stands on top of a rock over Leona watching over her,

“It is time to end this match Leona!” Pantheon proudly announced.

Leona smirked to her long time friend,

“You and I both know we are evenly matched.”

Pantheon’s sights peered to Leona,

“That is why I dealt with your comrade, and brought help of my own.” 

Leona heard the faintest snap of a branch behind her, and the furious hunter Rengar returned to the fight. He lunged forward, and struck Leona’s blade. She pushed off Rengar to counter attack, But Pantheon leapt off the rock, and threw his spear, piercing through Leona’s armor. She gritted her teeth in pain, but fought on as she turned her shield to Pantheon and bashed her shield hitting his own shield. This was enough to stun and knock him back. Rengar lept on Leona’s back and began to slash and hack away. Leona’s armor was severely damaged and torn apart, but was enough to save her life. She threw Rengar off and realized she cannot win this fight. She either fights and dies, or runs to delay an inevitable end.

Leona took the chance to run away from her attackers in hopes to find one of her allies. She ran through the Rift, bulldozing through rocks, and trees. The blood of her injuries were spilling on the ground, but she kept going. She knew that the hunter could smell her scent so there was no time to rest, she had to keep moving on. But the pain became much more sharper, and she suddenly collapsed. Rengar had thrown his bola to Leona and she rooted down. She struggled to get back up only to notice her pursuers were nearby. Rengar roared and charged the rooted Leona. Leona closed her eyes as she realized it was over for her. 

Suddenly an anomaly of light flew in front of Leona and zoned off Rengar from finishing her off. Leona turned around to her savior, and breathed in relief. Lux ran up beside her, her wand emitting a bright light.

“Leona! Are you okay?” Lux concerningly asked.

She gritted her teeth an replied,

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

But the conversation was cut short. As Pantheon caught up with his ally Rengar. Leona put her arms over Lux’s shoulders as she carried Leona back retreating. Rengar and Pantheon have yet to give up the chase as they went after the two. But the ground shook, as roots and seedlings sprouted up. The sound of wood approached Leona and Lux. Only to find their other ally Maokai has joined them. The lumbering treant looked down at his allies noticing one was hurt.

“I will hold them off, my roots will grasp them down. Take this radiant one. It looks like you need it.”

Maokai hands Leona a potion of magical healing.

“I thank you Maokai.” Leona smiled.

“Now go!” said the treant.

Lux nodded her head and took Leona as she retreated. 

A couple of yards the sounds of clashing wood and blade could be heard. Lux placed Leona down nearby the trunk of a tree.

Have you seen Varus anywhere?” Leona asked

Lux shook her head,

“I’m not sure. I have not seen him for sometime.”

Leona looked disheartened but looked up. 

“Go help out Maokai. I’ll regroup as soon as I am patched up.”

Lux only gave a nod as she stood back up and ran towards the fight.

_________________________________________________________________

 

Nearby, another skirmish was ongoing as the sounds of shotgun rounds were going off. A nearby rock exploded as a peculiar pink haired girl ran passed the obliterated rock. 

Vi had just recently stole a special buff, Crest of Cinders, from the enemy team. Graves and Nami were behind her chasing her down.

Vi thought to herself,

“Yeah, great job pissing off the guy with a shotgun and his support. Im sure they really want this back now…”

Vi charged up her gauntlet and leapt over some terrain hoping to add some distance between her and her pursuers. She could hear the faint sounds of another skirmish nearby. 

“I should regroup with my team. Maybe they can help me out with Malcom and Nami.”

But as she noted this, a stream of water flew from Vi’s side, colliding with her, and knocking her off her balance. She fell to her side and rolled out of the way as the stream of water continued to flow, dealing damage and bouncing around. Vi turned around to her pursuers still giving chase. 

Realizing this could be the only good chance to get Vi to sustain heavy damage, Graves, dashes forward and unloads an explosive shell towards Vi. The shell was hurling towards Vi at high velocity, preventing any escape or dodge impossible. 

The shell explodes with shrapnel, heat, and gunpowder all going off towards Vi. The only natural thing for Vi to do was raise her gauntlets in defense feeling the heat, the shrapnel, and force from the shell. She was sent flying back as she broke through tree trunks and rocks.

Lux noticed the explosion to her left, as she saw Vi flying through the air. She had to react fast to the situation as she called out to Maokai, 

“MAOKAI! CATCH VI!”

Maokai focused his eyes up as he threw back Pantheon and Rengar still attached to his back. He slammed the ground down with his branch arm as roots sprouted up from the forest floor, rising higher to catch Vi. The branches got a hold of Vi’s arms and legs as her momentum was completely stopped. Vi blinked a couple of times to understand the predicament she was in. 

But her time was limited, as an energy beam cut through the roots and branches. Vi fell down to the ground, landing on her back. She groaned at the pain as Lux looked over her from above. 

“Do you always show up at the most awkward times?”

Vi grinned, “I try” she commented back.

Vi stood back up, and regrouped with her two other teammates. The group noticed Graves, Nami, and Viktor joined in the fight. The trio stood back to back with one another as they were surrounded by the enemy team. 

Lux looked around, hoping to make a plan out of the terrible situation they were in. 

“Do you have a plan flashlight?” Vi nervously questioned.

Lux didn’t have the most confidence on her face, as the enemy wasted no time to engage on the helpless team. Nami engaged with an enormous tidal wave as she drew water from the nearby river. Rengar attempted to attack from the side as he charged forward, his wounds and scars bleeding. Vi, quick on her feet, charged her gauntlets and began to run towards Rengar. She launched herself forward and collided with Rengar. The collision was enough to halt Rengar’s attack. Vi grabbed Rengar and threw him toward the tidal wave. Lux and Maokai just watched on as the events quickly unturned. Rengar landed right before the tidal wave his body severely weakened as he couldn’t get back up.

Suddenly without warning, a bright beam of solar energy emerged from the sky. The sun's power directly landed on Rengar and where the tidal wave was approaching. The wave splitting directly in half as the power of the sun clashed with Nami’s tidal wave. The wave dispersed and evaporated quickly. 

Rengar was left slain as the enemy team noticed Leona with her sword lifted up and dropped to her knees. Leona had made it to the team fight just in knick of time. Vi, Lux and Maokai made a break towards Leona attempting to dodge more lasers and shotgun rounds. They eventually reached her but had to retaliate as the pursuers were nearby.

Again they wasted little to no time. Pantheon clashed his shield with the bark of Maokai. Warding off the warrior off his team. Lux threw her wand forward providing the perfect shielding to herself and her team. Once the wand returned, she focused her attention to Nami and Graves who was attempting to end Leona’s life and remove her from the fight. Leona raised her shield and imbued herself with the last of her energy blocking Grave’s shots and avoiding as much of Nami’s abilities as possible.

Grave’s smirked at the weakened Leona

“End of the line Leona.”

Lux threw a binding of light towards both Graves and Nami. They were then both captured and snared. Suddenly a bright light was charging up as a laser sparked instantly killing both Nami and Graves.

Leona looked over the bodies of the both of them. Her breathing was heavy as she gritted against the pain.

“Not quite yet Graves….”

Lux ran over to her teammate to check up on her. 

Vi was helping Maokai deal with his attackers Pantheon and Viktor. Maokai slammed his arm down and created a wall of colossal brambles that ensnared Pantheon. Vi took the opportunity to slam her gauntlets at Pantheon. Her gauntlets additionally creating shockwaves disorienting him. Soon enough a final punch was enough to take down Pantheon. But a energy beam was fired towards Vi. As a ditch effort, the Treant dashed in front of Vi taking the beam hit. The beam was powerful enough to cut off Maokai’s arm off. As the remains of the arm were burned and singed. Maokai roared out as the pain was intense, as another attack was struck onto him. A storm made of arcane singularity struck and shocked the Treant as it collapsed to the ground.

Maokai was slain at the hands of Viktor. Vi just couldn’t let the action of Maokai go unavenged. She began to pursue the last member of the enemy team.

Vi kept looking until she found Viktor nearby the Nexus. 

Vi stared him down, as she clutched her fist. She never liked Viktor and never trusted him at all. All of the stories she has heard from Jayce, and all the report she has read from Caitlyn’s office. She could only have a negative outlook to him.

She took a single step before Viktor commented,

“You are just like her.”  
Vi stopped before taking another step. 

“What the hell do you mean?”

Viktor laughed, “As defiant as ever.”

Vi clutched her gauntlets lit up with hextech power. 

“I’m giving you three seconds before I beat you to a bloody pulp.”

Viktor went on, “You are both stubborn, both confused, and most importantly, lost.”

Vi could feel her blood boil up just listening to Viktor.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit Viktor.” 

Viktor just kept going, “Then let me get to the point then.”

Vi stared him down.

Viktor only said, “There is no hope for you or your Jinx. You are getting yourselves into something you should not be tampering with. Oh well, at least your sister had her uses to me.”

That was the last straw. Vi charged Viktor dashing with incredible speed. She knocked him up with a severe uppercut and slammed him back to the ground. This left cracks on the cobblestone as Viktor remained motionless. 

Leona and Lux slowly approached the Nexus as they witnessed the events that were taken place.

Vi grabbed Viktor and raised him up with her left arm, her other fist ready to strike him in the face.

Vi questioned him with anger, “What do you know about her?! What the fuck do you want?!”

Viktor could barely speak but was able to murmur, 

“You should… ask…. yourself…. The….same…….thing…”

Vi’s eyes widened as the question asked had a greater impact than she expected. 

In a blind rage she punched with full force, completely ending his life.

Lux covered her mouth with her hand as she was astonished to what happened. As Leona was standing in shock.

Vi just stood in place, looking down, lost in thought as her mind just went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi may have won her match on Summoners Rift. But something else lurks within her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write more often. But for now here is a lighter chapter for you guys.

**Y̸̦͕̠͕̊ǫ̷̨̪̹̰͉̮͎̥͉͆̂u̷͙̯̽̏͛̈́̑  ̸̨̨̜͍̺̠̗̖̻͔̠̭͒̈́̆̀͒͌́͑͌̃͠͝a̴͈̣̺̗̘̖̽̈r̶̡̢̢̙͖͖̬̜͓̠͚͆͌͂̔̿̍̅̏̾͊̕͘ͅė̸̡͔̘̘̗͎̰̪͎̮̄͝.̸̼̰̆́͗̈́̿͂́͘͝͠.̶̡̨͖̼͈̰̭̳̝͙̮͙͉̭̋̾̅̈́̂͊͋̈́͜͝  ̷̡͇̩͎̙̻̟̝̩̟̻͉͗̓̔̽͒ͅj̶̨̠̣͕̻̳̰̝͈͙̼͉̠̣̈́u̶̙̩̤̦͖̗͚̳̺̟̟̽͊̐̆̽̍̆̐͐̄͘͜͜͠s̶̡̨͖͓̘̱̮̿̌̇́̌̔̔͛̓͑͜͝͠ţ̷͈̯̋̋͂͋̃̐̕.̸̡͉͈̮̭̝̺͑̄̍̔.̴̯̼̰̋̅̓̇̑̋̊̒̅̊̈̅͂̇ͅ  ̷̹̹̥̈̌̽̈̈́͂͛̉̆̽͘͝l̸̛̻̰͈̰̠̰͔̄̎̈̐́̽̿̐͂̎̿͝ḭ̸̘̍͋̒̿͗̽̈͘̚͠͠ķ̸̬̹͈̠̹͖̟͔͉̯̂̈́̉̿̃̀́̒͘͝͝e̴̘̺̖̬̟̜͓͋̆͊͌͗̎̈́͋̾̈́̕͘  ̷̨̟͓͎̬̲̙̖̯͓̘̈́̎̎̉̅͐̉͐̓͐̑̃̃͝͝h̸̢̻̝̳̘̼͆̈͂͐̿͛̋͋͆e̴̘̜͗̈̚r̷̻̻̜̩͂͐̊̉̈́̈́͑.̶̛̦̠̺͙̜͇͔̐̔̾̈͊̾͗̍͌̐̒͜**

  
  
  
  
  


**Y̵̙͋̈̑̈́̈́͗̔͂͗͊͝o̵̤͎̩͒̿ụ̶̟̠̳̇̈́͒̈͐̾̈͆͠͝ ̷̟̟͚̟̰̝̞̲͓͔͌̉̆̾͆̃͂̏̈́̿̎̊͘  ä̶̧̛̛̝̻͕̫͖͓̦̥͚̰̗̙̝́̊͜ṛ̷͕̬͚̩͉͎͚͙̕ͅe̴̻͔̘͍̙̫̤͂͑̚͝͠   ̶̢͔̰̮̮̳̀̀̄͊̍͊͂͑̚͝ḅ̵̜̰̲̥̗̣̋͂̌͊̊̔͂̕͘͜͠͝o̶̧͓̞̻͉̹̣͕̩̩̠̮͓͌̂̆̆̈͑̌̄̆̿͠ͅt̶̨͓̖̯̱̖̦̲̗̭͆̓̈́̏̐̏͋̌͑̽͠͝ḩ̵̛̺͎̖̦̠̞̹̾͗͑̇͂̎̍͒͘͘ ̷̧̻̪͕̦̦̖̭̫̫͐͒̏̐͌̕͝ s̵̢̞̺̟͉̮̠͖͋̂̐ț̵̛̗̦͕́̎̿́u̸̦̓̌̌̎̊͋̈́́̽̈́̽̕̚͜ḃ̷͙͇̣͒́̑̑͗̄͝ḇ̶̭̫̫̠̺̜͉̬̄̋̎́̂́͂͠͝o̸̢͎͙̝͍͇̼͕̦͇̿̂̔͗̄̄͌̎̇̕͠r̴̟͍̦̪̽̆ṇ̷̹̝̝͇͉͙̥̩̬̱̑̈́̈́̉,̸̢̧̡͇͈̫͔̗͕̟̫͕͈̤̄̊̒̒̈́̀̋̆̒̐͝͠  ̷̰̘͖̝͚̫̝͉̤͓͓̥͙̓̌̇͑̂̒̏͛͊̈́́̀̚b̵͖̱̘͉̝͙̖͍͚̤͚̆̋̈́̽͂̀́̒̕͜͜͝͝o̵̡̼̙̦͓͖̙̣͇̓̈́̒̒̔͌̕t̴̢̥̺̱̲͈̻̜͙̭͌͒̌̏̑̀͌̉̐̆̿͋̋͒̕ḧ̴̨̛͔͈̠͖̘͎͚̜͕̫̤͓́̑̎̑̌ͅͅ  ̶̨̰̣̞̙̌̂̽͑͋̏̊͊͒͝͝c̶̥̏͛̚o̷̥̘̙̙̝͐̄͗͐̎̎̀̓͝ͅń̶̢̲̟̩̠͓͘f̵̨͕̻͖̪͊̌̎̈́̄̕͠͠ͅu̷͍̟̙̤̽̊ͅs̴̢̥̭̤̜̼̘̥͙̤̼͕̣͛̊͌͂̐̉͆̕̚͜͝͠ͅē̸̞̺̙͖͓̟̜͙̞͛͌̈̊̓̇̆͂̇͊͜ḏ̸̛̗̙̹̋̒̈̽̋̊͗̾́̚͝͠,̴͍̰͉̲͔͕̩̹̟͙͇̈́͆͒͊̑͂̾  ̴̨̢̖̤̫̦̓̓̈̑̚a̷͕̬̔̇̔͌͜n̷̡͍͈̫̖̰̺̤̤̞̮͊̂̇̾͋̍̾̈́͑d̵̨̥̯̟͙̤͎̾̿͂̇̅̉̏̓͛͘͜  ̷̢̛̦̫͍̋͂̇̈́̂̽̈́͋͊̎̒̈m̶̞͚̻̙̩̲̤̞̭͈̼͕̜͗̾̿͌̅͜ͅo̷̰̺͉̩̙̹͊̔ş̴̨̡̛̲̥̮̲͍̤̬̟̲̈́͑̅̇̓̆̕̕͜t̸̛̫̺͉̤͆͐̏̑̓̀͌̈́̎̐̏̌͘͜ ̷͈͍̥̠͍̗̤̩̻͇̓͂̓̇͑̓̑̌̃́̂͊̕i̷̳̹̤̟̓͒͗͆͒́ m̸̡̢̧̼̈́̌́̊͌͛̈́́̍̚͘p̸̡͍̰̣̆͋͂͑̈́͛͘ǫ̴̢̭̻̻̼͙̩̞͔̈́̌͑͊͗̎̈́͜͠r̵̡̞̦̣͎̫̜̗̬̪̎͌̾̈́̐̽͜t̴̨̢̡̹̥́̔̎͛̓̓̋̚͘̕͘͜ȁ̴̬̟̭̗̉͐̈́n̷̢̗̘̖̭̲͎̣͚̈̑̆͋̈́͠ͅͅt̸̡̟͎͓̙̖̱͚̼̝̳͖̑̓͋̀̉̆̚̕̕͝͝ͅḽ̵̢̰̝̥̞̦̪͚̺̩͇̟̠̈́̓̓̑̕y̵̛̪͓͍̥͋̊̎̏̾͗̏̔̕ ,̴̜͑̋̎͆̋̋̿̌̍̄̔̿̚͝ ̸̝͍͉̤͙͚̮͐̌̔͂̈́͌̏̅̉̋̑̐͘͝ļ̵̛͇̥̖̙͈̖̖͒̋̋̈͌̓̍͝ó̵̦̀͛̒͗̆̿̈́̈́̚s̵̩͇͖̯̒̽́̇͑̆͌̉̂̌̇͝t̵̨̛̛͉̦̪͇̹̹̳̻̜̋̒̌͑̄̏̎̂̕͝.̷̳̺͋̐̈**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ă̵̛̛̝̾̉̎̀͌̈́͑ẗ̴̩̫̮̦̭͋͘͝͝ͅ  ̵̡͎̺̩̩͇̮̠̤̻͓͊̅̈́̈́̌̇͗̍̑̕l̶̖̻̥̯͖̍̐͊̈͛̀̉̍̊̕e̶̬̖̋̐̿̑̑̍͠a̴̹̘̤̱̟̘͉̲̋̾̄͝s̸̢̧̠̝͕̬̩͖̯̻̱͔̱͐́̐͊͒̚͜͠t̸̢͉̣̰̱̘̠͓͙̙̋̄̇̂͋͜͠  ̵̤͈̳̟̝̥͑̕ÿ̵̢̡̢̫̺̩̣̞̩̣̼́͗͐̀͌̂̈́͗̅̈̃̿̈͘͘ò̶̩̜̳̫͖̹̝̑̏̎̿̿̅̏́̆͐͠ù̶̮̭͕̮̹͙̣̥̫͂́͂̿̾̄̂̓̔̿̃̽̾͑r̷̢̝͚͚͖̼̮̞͍̻̫̹̈́̍͆̀́̑͑ ̴̡̲̬̜̻̞͑̓͠s̶̱͖͚͙͇̣͈̦̮̩̈́͜ị̵͎̱́ŝ̶̼̬̳̠̭̭̣̦̖̗͑̈̒͌̀͐͂̈t̶̤͉̙̪̽̌̌̿͒̈͊ę̷̡̛̫͚̣͖̪̟̪̻́̓͋͋̉̇ͅr̴̩̣͖͉̄̏̉̀͗̾̃̋  ̴͔͂͝ḧ̷̖͎͖͆ā̷̧̧̱͖͇̝͙̜̩̘͋̒d̵̘̓̅͆̂̆͋̔̑̈́̍̌̑  ̵̨̨̩̥́̏̀̔͐̌ḧ̴̡̯͔̼̤̳͈͍̱͈̥́̌̅͆e̶̢̛̥̝͉͍̣͍̰̹̯̮͖̐͆̔̎̈͝͠ͅr̵̨͇̰̪͎̺̹͉̙͌̆̍͂̈́͝͝ ̵̯̖̙̙̪͌̋̾̀͆̄̎ŭ̴̧͖̹͍͖̮̣̖̠̻̫̩͉͓̈́̓͘̚͠s̸̢̝̰̖̠͚̟̩̟̝̤͑̇̍̈́̊̑̍̍͒̊ḙ̶̪̽̏̋̂͊̐̉̎͛͗͝s̶̳͓̻͗̽͆͐̊́͂̈́̄̈̚  ̸̛̯̜͎̠͑̑̅̓̅͗̐̉͝͠t̵̡͈̹̘̼̳͗̾͌͊͑̋̉̈͝ȍ̵̡̦̦͘ ̷͈̦̠̣̟̯͛͒͋̃̇͊̈́̽̕̕͝͝ m̶̢̨̩̘͎̪̰͍̘̤̺̈́̓̍̌̋͒̐͌̕͘̚͠ͅͅě̵̢̦͖͍͈͉̑͛̈.̶̩̮͓̞̰̪̜̬̤͙̬̲͙͈̖̓̆̐͂̂̈͝͝**

  
  
  


* * *

  
Vi just kept walking, her head looking down to the ground. 

 

Her head still lost in thought of what Viktor said on Summoner’s Rift.

 

She adjusted her jacket and looked back forward. She noticed Leona and Lux look on with concern. 

 

After the match, Lux and Leona asked Vi is she wanted to eat some food out at a nearby restaurant. Vi hesitantly agreed despite the events and victory that happened on Summoner's Rift.

  
  


“Vi, you okay?” Lux cautiously asked.

 

Vi gave a fake smile,

 

“Yeah. I am alright…..”

 

Vi took a deep breath and tried to avoid the awkward atmosphere, 

 

“The restaurant is right around the corner right? Let’s go in and get seated. It’s chilly out here.”

 

Leona went ahead with Lux trailing behind. Vi just paused to close her eyes. The words continued to haunt her. She opened her eyes and kept moving forward.

 

Leona held the door open for Lux and Vi as they walked into the restaurant. Lux happily walked towards the hostess asking,

 

“Hello! Can we have a table for three?”

 

The hostess was preoccupied directing a waitresses, her back facing Lux. She immediately turned around and was astonished to who was in front of her.

 

“Sure thin- Oh my goodness! Champions Luxanna, Leona, and Vi! Please, let me direct you to the VIP tables upstairs.”

 

Soon the three of them took a seat at a table, and menus were given to them.

 

The waitress walked up…

 

“I’ll be right back, then I will take your guys’ order. For now what drinks can I get you guys?”

 

They all ordered water and the waitress walked to gather their drinks. 

 

Despite the beautiful restaurant and the appetizing aroma of food, the tense atmosphere between the three was less than favorable. Lux puffed her cheeks clearly annoyed,

 

“Vi, you look like you lost 8 straight Summoner's Rift matches. Why do you look so sad?”

 

Vi, at this point was tired of the constant poking and replied, 

 

“Flashlight. I am fine. Really. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Leona cautioned Vi.

 

“Vi, a troubled mind is dangerous both in battle, and for the soul. Feel free to share anything that troubles you.”

 

Vi rolls her eyes, “C’mon Leona not you too.”

 

Lux, “Vi,you have been like this since after you slew Viktor-”

 

Vi eyes shot open and she clenched her fists and slammed them down on the table. 

 

**“WELL MAYBE I JUST DON’T WANT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU.”**

Silence fell on the table as a waitress slowly approached the table with the glasses of water. Vi immediately grabbed her glass and chugged the whole cup down. The waitress, Lux, and Leona just watched in silence as Vi wiped her mouth from the drink and slammed the cup on the table. It was almost like Vi was acting as if she was in a pub or a bar. The waitress finally broke the silence,

 

“Um… what can I get for you ladies tonight?”

 

Vi just gave a mean glare. The waitress shivered in fear and hovered her notepad over her mouth.

 

“Give me just a chicken alfredo….”

 

Vi looks back to Lux and Leona who were just watching her this entire time. 

 

“... to go please.”

 

Right after the statement, she stood up, threw her jacket over her shoulder, and walked down the stairs.

 

“Vi wait!” Lux shouted as she reached her hand out. Leona grabbed Lux’s arm and just shook her head signaling Lux to stop. Lux’s shoulders collapse in defeat as she sat back down saddened by Vi’s actions leaving them.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Vi slammed the door behind her. The sound echoed through the silent apartment as she leaned against her door and sighed again. Vi thought in her head. 

 

**_If I got a dollar for every time I sighed, I would have enough to buy a house._ **

 

Vi threw her jacket on the couch, placed her keys and food on the table, and proceeded to take a shower. She made the shower quick as she just washed her hair, and scrubbed herself with some body wash. Afterwards, she slowly turned the knob on her shower. The bathroom fell silent once again only the dripping water from the shower head making a sound.

 

_ Drip…… Drip…… Drip….. _

 

But Vi suddenly heard noises coming from outside the bathroom. She swore she locked the door when she got home but she can never be too careful.

 

She wrapped herself around in a towel, and slowly crept to the door. She opened the door, scanning her apartment to see if someone did invade her living quarters. But there was no sign of anyone there.

 

Vi entered the bathroom, quickly changed, and went back out to the dining table.

 

**_Maybe I’m just tired… or maybe I’m just losing my damn mind._ **

 

Vi grabbed her order of alfredo, and placed it in her microwave to warm it up. She waited for a minute until the meal was ready to eat. The microwave beeped loudly as Vi grabbed the hot plate and placed it on the table. She quickly turned to grab a fork from a drawer and finally sat down. 

 

She looked at the appetizing food, and began to chow down the pasta.

 

While eating and forking the pasta into her mouth, she looked ahead to the empty chair at the other end of the table. While just staring at the empty seat, her mind starts wondering off, and she imagines Caitlyn sitting with her. 

 

In Vi’s mind, Caitlyn looked calm and collected. She takes a sip of tea from her cup and noticed Vi staring at her. 

 

Caitlyn giggled and waved at her to try and grab her attention. Vi shyly smiled and waved back to her. Caitlyn closed her eyes and smiled. It felt too real for Vi. 

  
  


 

**Y̵̙̭̙̙͉̯̍͌̆̄͌͗͐͝͞o̶̹͉̟̼̙̬̰̯͐̏̎̅̉͊͠ư̷̥̝͚̥̲̄̒͊̈͗͘̚͝  ṫ̻̺̲̭̭̮̈͋͋͒͊̾̀͝ḧ̴̢̜͖̺̦̬̈́̍͊̕i̸̛͔͎͔̪̦͂̈̓̉͛̚͜͞n̸͉͈͎̩̉̔̒̀̉̾͠ͅk̶͙̲̭̫̤̖̓͂͊̓̈͝͞͠  y͉͎͔͍͓̦͊͂̈́͌̾͠ǫ̻̦̱͍̝͎̏̃́̽͘͢u̸̞̟̤̥͚̿̈́̂͌̋̓͋͘  c͚̜̬̩̝͔͔͐̇̀͊̓̑͊͒̇͋ă̙͙̤̖̗̭̭̏̀͋͛̆̉̌ņ̶̛̺̹̰̫̬̽̌̈̿̏̕͘͜͠͞ͅ  p̵̛̹̩̱̦̣̂̈̽̒͌͡͞ͅŗ̷̯̞̞̟̣̉̒̿̔͋̕͡ō̵̳̯̭͖͒͋̌͋͊̏̚͟͠t̢̠̪͖̹̫̯̤̪́́́̎͒̒̉̓̚e̼̠̮̩̘͓͎̜͐͒̒̇̈̊̏͘ç̱̭̙̥̱̟̝̉̑͂̈́̓̐t̶̡̺͍̖̼̓̉͊͊͘  h̭̲̘̻͍̰̀̈̈́͑͗̌̚͞ȇ̴̖̬͎̟̼͈̱̣̦̪̅̓͑̑̚͘͘ṙ̶̩̻͍͖͓͆̔͑͑͌̓͘͢͢?̶̜̝̙͈̜̗̞̬͔̍͌̄̑̂́́͜**

  
  
  
  


Vi’s eyes shot opened as she dropped her fork onto the plate. She was frozen in fear and shock as she was violently snapped back into reality. Her hands starting shaking still in fears control. She finally regained movement of her body as she attempted to grab her arm to stop shaking. As soon as she grabbed her arm, the voice in her mind spoke again.

  
  


**Y̪̱͍͉̱͈̥͙͐̉̐͌͊̀̚ö̸̢̼̮̙̜͍̤̐̒̉̾͌̃̓͢͞͞ȗ̸̻̠̰̞̖̇̓̅̈̚ c̛͍̪͇̱͎͖̠̑̔͒̽̋̊̈́̕ͅȧ̷̹͔̪̲̟̲̲̽͌͊͌̆̚̕n̶̟̫̞͇̝̲͌̐̋̓̆̚ ṉ̸̢̹̱̻͚͔̿̚͞͠ę̟̭̻̞̼̦͂͆̓͑̃̑͌̐͢͡͝v̵̝̘̠̤̯͙̟͎̏̅̽̉̽͆̂̊͠ͅḙ̶̡̪̰̦̂̆͂͐̄͊̽̌̕r̙͓̝̗̃̐̆̓͗̔̇͟͞͡ p͙̣̩̳̳͖̥͇̲̈̀̆́͛̂̒̐͞ŗ̸̜͓̱̖̹̦̞̋̏̃̐͒ỏ͙͙̙͈͉͐̽̋̓̔ţ̶̨̻̗̩̔͋̉̃̂̂̃̚͟e̖̹̪̫͌̐̅̿̔͜͞͡c̶̩̺̯͕̣̉̓̋̄̈́͜ͅt̨̞̱̟̩̎̅̆͋̕ h͔̩̫͖͕̐̓͌͒̅̀̾͗͢e̸͎̬̟̪̾̀̈̽́̋͜͝r̶̡̢̛̺̺̮͔͎̍̉̆̽̀͛̓͝.͇̩͚̖̖̜̗̅͂̀͆̔͊**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y̱̤̩͓͈̺͇̥̎̀̂̄͗͠õ̜̣̦̮̍͌́̾̚͟ű̴̡̢̨̫̺͕̫͕̀̀̓̌̋͜͝͡ w̭̰͇̺̬͈̎́͌̄̃̀̑͞ḯ̷̮̬̘̣̭̱̘̑̃̀͗͂̚͟ͅl̵̖͖͔̙̥͔̭̋̈͑̒̋̃͘͟l̡̪̟̠̰̪̬̼̾́̈̆̑̇̌ ą̸̥̱̰͗͋̄́̑̈̍̉̽͟͝l̢̤̳̥̬̠͎̳̽̇̍͊̽̆͘͘͢w̪͍̩̬̔̾͑͊̄͐́͡͠ͅa̰̗̺̬͈̳̪͗̽̃̿͊̕y̧̡̫̻̭̟̣͖̿̒̋̂͌͜s̻̤̙̺͉̋͗̓̉̋͢͡ b̸̗͎̤̺̳̾̆̐̊̚͜͢͠e̷̜̝̞̫̳̝̥͇͙͐̍̔̆̈́̄ a̧̨̢̤͎̤̤͐͐̾͒͐͗̑͡ļ̻̪̼͓̤̰͋̀̉̇̔͑͊̎̽͠ͅo̮͈̯̱͓͚͓̯̐͂̆̔͗̌̕͢͝n̵̡̨͖̠̬͖̭̠̫̬̈̏̉̒̏͐͆̔̍͋e̛̛̩̩͍͓̟̰̩͉̓͊̉̓̂.̴̢̛͍̯̜̠͙̹̤̓͊̎̿͆̓͗̕̕**

  
  


Vi shut her eyes closed and gritted her teeth. The voices slowly began to fade away and her arm stopped shaking. But Vi was breathing heavily as she let go of her own arm. Vi’s eyes began to swell up and only a single tear stroke down her face. 

 

Vi never felt so weak and helpless for some time. The last time she felt this feeling was when she was much younger, during her days in Zaun. She always had friends in the League, and Caitlyn as her ally in Piltover. But Vi realized that she is alone without her friends, that she is lost without Caitlyn. 

 

Vi just smirked as more tears began to swell up in her eyes. 

 

**_Shit…_ **

 

 

**_I am just like my sister._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? Please feel free to share it with others! Thank you guys for the support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Jinx's trials has arrived. Caitlyn and Vi have to see if they are able to persuade the Elder Summoner's .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if you guys want longer chapters, or shorter chapters like this one and Ch. 9. Please let me know in the comments on what you think of the story and the length of chapters! Thank you guys it means the world!

Caitlyn walked into her office with a small file of paperwork to fill out, as well as a mug of coffee. She carefully placed both items on her desk as she sat on her seat.. She looked around her desk before she started working on the pile of paperwork. She raised her pen to write, but before she could, She looked around the empty room noting her missing partner. Caitlyn took a deep breath in and out to help calm herself down from worrying. 

 

She noticed the calendar on the wall reading the date…

 

**11/10/2013**

 

Caitlyn could only mutter under her breath, 

 

“Today’s the big day…”

 

* * *

  
  


Vi continued walking down the street passing by many pedestrians before entering the Piltover Police Department. She passed by the front desk quickly, giving a swift nod to the person at the desk before walking into the office area.  

 

She stopped in-front of the office as her self doubts and inner demons were haunting her again. Ever since that night, she has felt tormented, and weak.

  
  
  


**Y̪̱͍͉̱͈̥͙͐̉̐͌͊̀̚ö̸̢̼̮̙̜͍̤̐̒̉̾͌̃̓͢͞͞ȗ̸̻̠̰̞̖̇̓̅̈̚ c̛͍̪͇̱͎͖̠̑̔͒̽̋̊̈́̕ͅȧ̷̹͔̪̲̟̲̲̽͌͊͌̆̚̕n̶̟̫̞͇̝̲͌̐̋̓̆̚ ṉ̸̢̹̱̻͚͔̿̚͞͠ę̟̭̻̞̼̦͂͆̓͑̃̑͌̐͢͡͝v̵̝̘̠̤̯͙̟͎̏̅̽̉̽͆̂̊͠ͅḙ̶̡̪̰̦̂̆͂͐̄͊̽̌̕r̙͓̝̗̃̐̆̓͗̔̇͟͞͡ p͙̣̩̳̳͖̥͇̲̈̀̆́͛̂̒̐͞ŗ̸̜͓̱̖̹̦̞̋̏̃̐͒ỏ͙͙̙͈͉͐̽̋̓̔ţ̶̨̻̗̩̔͋̉̃̂̂̃̚͟e̖̹̪̫͌̐̅̿̔͜͞͡c̶̩̺̯͕̣̉̓̋̄̈́͜ͅt̨̞̱̟̩̎̅̆͋̕ h͔̩̫͖͕̐̓͌͒̅̀̾͗͢e̸͎̬̟̪̾̀̈̽́̋͜͝r̶̡̢̛̺̺̮͔͎̍̉̆̽̀͛̓͝.͇̩͚̖̖̜̗̅͂̀͆̔͊**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y̱̤̩͓͈̺͇̥̎̀̂̄͗͠õ̜̣̦̮̍͌́̾̚͟ű̴̡̢̨̫̺͕̫͕̀̀̓̌̋͜͝͡ w̭̰͇̺̬͈̎́͌̄̃̀̑͞ḯ̷̮̬̘̣̭̱̘̑̃̀͗͂̚͟ͅl̵̖͖͔̙̥͔̭̋̈͑̒̋̃͘͟l̡̪̟̠̰̪̬̼̾́̈̆̑̇̌ ą̸̥̱̰͗͋̄́̑̈̍̉̽͟͝l̢̤̳̥̬̠͎̳̽̇̍͊̽̆͘͘͢w̪͍̩̬̔̾͑͊̄͐́͡͠ͅa̰̗̺̬͈̳̪͗̽̃̿͊̕y̧̡̫̻̭̟̣͖̿̒̋̂͌͜s̻̤̙̺͉̋͗̓̉̋͢͡ b̸̗͎̤̺̳̾̆̐̊̚͜͢͠e̷̜̝̞̫̳̝̥͇͙͐̍̔̆̈́̄ a̧̨̢̤͎̤̤͐͐̾͒͐͗̑͡ļ̻̪̼͓̤̰͋̀̉̇̔͑͊̎̽͠ͅo̮͈̯̱͓͚͓̯̐͂̆̔͗̌̕͢͝n̵̡̨͖̠̬͖̭̠̫̬̈̏̉̒̏͐͆̔̍͋e̛̛̩̩͍͓̟̰̩͉̓͊̉̓̂.̴̢̛͍̯̜̠͙̹̤̓͊̎̿͆̓͗̕̕**

  
  
  


She shook her head, made a smile, and walked into the office, to move on forward.

 

“You’re late again Vi.” 

 

Caitlyn gave a cold remark to her partner.

 

Vi realized Caitlyn was not too happy of her being late ever since her recovery of the party.

 

“Sorry Cupcake… I’m just having a really rough week.”

 

Caitlyn sighed,

 

“I know you just got back from recovery, but please make an attempt to return to your responsibilities. We are dealing with serious work here.”

 

Vi lowered her shoulders as a wave of negative aura engulfed her.

 

As if it was a keen 6th sense, Caitlyn felt the tension in the room.

 

“Vi... are you alright? You look a little uneasy.”

 

Vi’s eyes widened as the words constricted, and paralyzed her once again. Just like the evening after the match on Summoner’s Rift. She wasn’t able to move a muscle as the voices in her head got louder and louder. She just felt helpless once again until Caitlyn stood up and reached over to her.

 

“Vi?”

 

A single touch was all it took to release Vi from her own inner doubts. The words instantly became silent, as Vi turned around.

 

“Is everything alright? You have been acting very different lately. Is there something that happened?”

 

Vi couldn’t let Caitlyn expose her newfound problem. She instead replied with a lie,

 

“I am just really nervous about today. The Elder Summoner’s are coming for Jinx’s judgement and it’s pretty scary trying to argue against such a powerful group.”

 

Vi accidently let a little bit of her doubt speak out,

 

“I just feel helpless through all of this you know?”

 

Caitlyn sighed placed her hands on Vi’s shoulders,

 

“It’s going to be okay. Everything is alright. We just have to keep our focus and do what we can. That is all we need to do.”

 

Vi looked at Caitlyn right in the eyes. Their gazes meet each other. Vi again noticing Caitlyn’s beautiful blue eyes with a look of caring and determination.

 

Vi closed her eyes and nodded her head.

 

“Yeah. I think things will be alright.”

 

Caitlyn smiled and turned back around walking towards her desk,

 

“Now c’mon, let’s get this work done so we can prepare ourselves for the Summoning later.

 

Vi walked to her desk to help Caitlyn with the work that needed to be done.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The time of day drew near as dusk hit Piltover, the sun slowly descending. Caitlyn and Vi gathering their belongings, paperwork, documents, evidence, and more for the Elder Summoner’s judgement. Caitlyn with a binder of files in her hand, put on a jacket asking, 

 

“Ready Vi? We should head out.”

 

Vi, with another binder containing more files, replied, 

 

“Yeah, ready. Let’s go.”

 

They leave the building together, getting into a patrol car and depart towards the teleportation services in Piltover.

 

The car trip was mostly quiet, with Caitlyn looking over some papers, and Vi driving. But they arrive at a stop light, as they wait for the light to be green. Vi couldn’t help herself but look over to Caitlyn who was busying herself. Vi’s nerves, and worries cease for the time being. This feeling of tranquility that Vi was experiencing, she wished she could just pause time and take it all in. Caitlyn looked over to Vi, who noticed her looking over.

 

“Vi…”

 

Vi panicked with a blush and looked away in a blink.

 

“Vi?”

 

**_Crap… I hope she did not catch me starrin-_ **

 

“Vi! The light is green!”

 

“OH CRAP!”

 

As Vi panicked, she pressed the gas and the car slightly jolted forward. Caitlyn was shaking her head to the ordeal.

 

“My goodness Vi, that was at least 6 seconds…”

 

Vi chuckled,

 

“Sorry Cupcake. Just was thinking about something.”

 

Caitlyn just sighed as she went back to the papers.

 

Vi looked back forward to the road, and just continue to take in the peace.

* * *

  
  


Vi and Caitlyn approached the entrance of the Institute of War, just finishing the steps going up. Vi stretched her arm and legs, humming in content as they arrived,

 

“I still hate these steps. They need to implement escalators here.”

 

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she smiled, and proceeded to enter the Institute. Vi swiftly following behind her. The halls were quiet as the only sounds were footsteps of Vi and Caitlyn. They passed by the Library, a couple of dorms, and even the auditorium that was currently under repair from Jinx’s attack.

 

They eventually reached the judgement room as they opened the doors. Several champions were there that arrived even earlier than they did. Lux, Ahri, Sona, Syndra and Leona were in the stands, the Kinkou Ninjas and Zed were in the jury stands. Jinx was shackled and locked up, with a sad look on her face, but not saying a single word. Nasus and Kayle served as the guards for the trial in the judgement room. Thresh silently sitting in the back of the room, most likely there from Shen’s request. 

 

Vi and Caitlyn placed their belongings, as some of the other champions approached them to discuss the plan for the trial.

 

Vi took a look at Jinx in her chains as Jinx was staring directly at her. The look on Jinx’s eyes was not malicious whatsoever, but instead one of sorrow and regret. It somehow spoke to Vi as she heard Jinx’s voice in her mind,

 

**_Save me…. Sis…_ **

 

Jinx’s words slowly crept up again, 

 

**_“How can ….you not…. remember me……. Sister. ”_ **

 

Vi blinked to snap herself back to reality. Caitlyn was next to her sitting talking to Zed next to her. Vi walked over to quickly announce,

 

“Excuse me for interrupting Zed, Cupcake, I am gonna wash up and use the restroom.”

 

Caitlyn gave a quick nod, as Vi left the room and headed towards the restroom. Vi quickly used the bathroom and she washed her face with her hands, as the water from the faucet ran through her hands. She looked up to the mirror speaking to herself, 

 

“Alright Vi. You can do this. This will be a gamechanger that will reveal the truth. Just answer the questions, help out Cait, and save Jinx. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

She dried her face, and walked out of the restroom.

 

Vi walked down through the halls, the moonlight shining through the windows hitting the floor as it illuminated the hallway. She suddenly noticed a figure walking down the hall towards Vi’s direction. Vi noticed certain key characteristics that this person possessed. 

 

She noticed this person was lightly clothed, only with pants and a cloth surrounding his chest and neck that exposed his abdominal area. She also was astonished with the large amount of hair being held up by a ponytail. As the figure got closer, she noticed the sheathe and the grip of the large sword that he possessed. Vi realized that this is no ordinary visitor.

 

The figure walked up to Vi herself asking,

 

“Excuse me. I uh… am trying to find the library in this place. Do you think you can help a wanderer out?”

 

Vi immediately noticed the scent of alcohol from the man’s breath. Somewhat confused and concerned, she tried her best to give clear and concise directions. 

 

“Uh yeah sure. It is down the hall, to the right. It has an elaborate art inscription on the door. You can’t miss it.”

 

The man chuckled,

 

“Ah damnit. I knew that door looked important. Thanks for helping a stranger out.”

 

The man began to walk past as Vi turned around to question,

 

“What is a person like you doing here in the Institute of War?”

 

The man paused and slowly turned back around.

 

“Oh, I was just visiting. Apparently I was summoned here by those old guys with the beards. I guess I got here way to early though.”

 

The man gave a laugh as Vi loosened up her guard realizing the man was not a threat,

 

“Oh alright. I hope you get to find what you are looking for.”

 

The man looked down to the ground before looking back up to Vi. 

 

“Hmph, a wanderer like me will always be looking for something. Either if it the truth, or trouble.” he says, as his hand grabbed the grip of his sword.

 

The man turned around, letting go of his blade, and continued walking.

 

“Anyways, thanks again. Maybe I’ll see you around some other time.”

 

Vi watched as the man walked away going towards the Library.

 

**_Huh.. I wonder who that guy was…_ **

 

Vi then walked away, heading back to the judgement room preparing herself for the trial.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial of Jinx begins. What is her fate?

Vi had entered the trial room where everyone else has taken their position and seat. She silently walked over and took a seat next to Caitlyn with her files and belongings ready to be presented to the Elder Summoner's.

 

“Are we good to go Vi?” 

 

Caitlyn nervously asked.

 

“I sure hope so.” Vi replied.

 

Vi still was very nervous about this whole situation. She has not spoken with the Elder Summoner’s since her initiation into the League of Legends. Surprisingly, she has managed to keep herself out of trouble and involvement. 

 

Until now…

 

Suddenly 5 bright beams of lights were casted down onto 5 different pillars in the room. Vi still not used to the brightness, flinched and blocked the light with her hands. The lights slowly dimmed down, as five figures each stood on a pillar.

 

Caitlyn only focused her gaze, and scanned each pillar. 

 

“They are here.”

 

Vi lowered her arms, and saw the Elder Summoner's each looking down on everyone in the room. There were five of them, all wearing a similar hood and robe attire. 

 

With a stern, low voice, the middle Elder Summoner announced.

 

“The Trial of Jinx the Loose Cannon will commence. Nasus, state what the accused has done.”

 

Nasus rose, the Anubis standing tall without a flinch. Vi was impressed. It seemed like Nasus has done this several times already.

 

“Elder Summoner's, Jinx is accused of damaging property owned by the Institute of War, as well as harming fellow champions. The accused clearly knows, that she has violated champion rules and protocols.”

 

The Elder Summoner's continue to look down at Jinx. One of them spoke, the Elder Summoner on the far right, his tone seemed agitated.

 

“I warned you that this could happen. She is very dangerous and clearly not stable to be among others-”

The middle Summoner spoke and interrupted,

 

“Enough.” he replied to his fellow Summoner. 

 

He noticed the Kinkou Order and Zed in the stands, as well as Caitlyn and Vi. He reached out to them.

 

“Champions. I could not help but notice you all here in attendance. Specifically you…. Caitlyn and…”

 

The Elder Summoner looks towards Vi in particular. 

 

“...you Vi.”

 

He continues on.

 

“You all gathered here together and formally seek to defend Jinx from her actions. I am curious as of why.”

 

Caitlyn rose up with some papers in hand. She confidently walked towards the pillars and announced.

 

“Elder Summoner's of the Institute of War, we wish to defend Jinx of her actions by providing sufficient evidence and reasoning. We hope to prevent expulsion or any further punishments done to her.”

 

The Summoner's all look to one another, nod, and look back to Caitlyn. 

 

“Very well. Will listen and view your evidence.”

 

Caitlyn swaps papers, shuffling the paper behind the stack she was holding.

 

“We believe that Jinx’s actions were justified. What she did on the night of the Harrowing Party was an elaborate plan to unveil something to Vi ”

 

The middle Elder Summoner replies, 

 

“Explain.”

 

Caitlyn looked at Vi nodded her head. 

 

Vi stood up and approached Caitlyn to her side, looked up and repeated what Jinx said to her that night. 

“Jinx specifically told me that we both had history together in Zaun. She wanted me to remember our past that we apparently had together. Finally she claimed that she was my long lost sister.

 

The Elder Summoner's erupted in whispers, all of them looking to each other. The middle Elder Summoner remaining motionless not saying a word.”

 

Caitlyn continued on after Vi’s statement. 

 

“We finally understand that Jinx has been trying to communicate to Vi specifically. The logic being, all other interaction with other Champions such as myself have been only short brief remarks. On the other hand, when she interacts with Vi specifically, she goes into conversation with her. Sometimes arguing, but mostly deep conversation. The evidence is undeniable.”   

 

The Elder Summoner in the middle raised his hand as the whispers turned silent. 

 

“This is a very bold claim.” he turns over to Jinx and simply asks. “Is this true Jinx?”

 

Jinx looks up and just gives a single nod. 

 

The whisper erupt again as he speaks again,

 

“An interesting development. Truly something to be unveiled.”

 

He then turns to the Kinkou Order.

 

“I assume you are also here to present evidence for Jinx’s defense.”

 

Akali arose and spoke out, 

 

“We believe that Jinx is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. An event that occured in her past that caused this behavior to erupt from her. Shen has determined that proper therapy should be done to help her recover. Instead of locking her in a maximum security cell.”

 

Shen then stood up,

 

“I have also analyzed that if Jinx hears or know Vi is nearby, her attitude and demeanor dramatically change. Her crazed, psychopathic self slowly dwindles and a different Jinx emerges. It seems like she cares for Vi.”

 

The Summoner's look to one another and finally the middle Summoner asks, 

 

“Zed. Speak.”

 

The Master of the Order of Shadow finally speaks to close out the defense for Jinx. 

 

“We are hoping to prevent her from prison and expulsion. Instead we are hoping that Jinx does an act of service for the Institute.”

 

The Summoner on the left speaks up,

 

“What act could Jinx even perform to prevent her from expulsion?”

 

Zed smiled,

 

“Simple. She could help find Warwick.”

 

The Elder Summoner's were shocked at the notion. The words Zed spoke struck them hard.

 

The agitated Summoner on the right spoke, 

 

“How did you find out about this? It was only Summoner's who should have learned this information!”

 

Zed replied, 

 

“Your calls to summon Warwick has been futile so far, and not to mention he has not been seen in Summoner’s Rift for nearly two weeks now.”

 

The middle Summoner looked around and spotted the other Champions sitting in the stands,

 

“Champions in the stand. Do you have any words you wish to share?”

 

Ahri, Sona, Syndra Leona and Lux rose from their seats.

 

Ahri was the first to speak, 

 

“Along with Thresh, I am able to sense the emotions of other beings. I am able to confirm the sincere emotions and feelings that Jinx suppressed. She is telling the truth.”

 

The Elder Summoner's all looked over to Sona who only remained in silence. She did not mutter a single word.

 

They nodded their heads and continued on, Ahri looked over and smiled to Sona as their eyes met. She smiled back and nodded.

 

Syndra simply stated,

 

“Zed and Shen have done investigation with Ionia’s government to find evidence. He has not been seen in Ionia thus far. However our sources have reported that he was last seen in Zaun. Warwick’s native home. 

 

Lux and Leona both spoke up after, Lux going first,

 

“I know Jinx has a heart inside. She is not someone of pure evil intent. She has a bright smile and I know she has had history with Viktor.”

 

Jinx was surprised to find a Demacian stand by her side. Let alone Lux offering kindness to her. 

 

Leona spoke immediately after,

 

“Lux and I witness an encounter with Vi and Viktor. Viktor stating that Jinx was just a tool for him.”

 

Whispers sprouted again….

 

The middle Elder Summoner looked around as he realized Thresh in the very back of the room, leaning against the wall. He announced his name,

 

“Thresh! What reason are you here.”

 

The Chain Warden approached the stands where his fellow champions were seated.

 

“I am here because of Shen’s request. I only wish to inform everyone in the room that, in fact, Warwick is not dead. We would have informed you , Elder Summoner’s, if the soul of Warwick had reached the Isles.” 

 

The Elder Summoner's begin whispering among themselves.  

 

Zed continued and asked the middle Elder Summoner, 

 

“Will this suffice, Elder Summoner?”

 

The middle Summoner began to strike his beard.

 

“I must admit. You are all very clever to go through all of this just to defend Jinx.”

 

He continues,

 

“You wish to participate in searching for the currently missing Warwick and return him. In return, Jinx will not face expulsion and will undergo a therapy recovery to help her?”

 

One Elder Summoner reached out,

 

“My fellow brother, surely you will not accept any of these conditions… will you?”

 

He continues to stroke his beard,

 

“Perhaps there is a reason why you are doing this, perhaps there is something greater at stake. Perhaps we can uncover something that could change everything….”

 

He then gives a glance back to Jinx, Caitlyn and finally Vi.

 

“... Perhaps it can change every single one of you…”

 

He breathes in and out slowly. Collecting himself. 

 

“Very well. I will accept the terms to this negotiation.”

 

As soon as he accepted the deal, the other Summoner's erupted in argument. A couple of them disagreeing while others trying to calm the others. 

 

“Brother?! What in the gods are you thinking?! You give in to this?!”

 

Another raises his voice, “I agree, we are responsible for the champions of the League. We cannot involve other champions unless absolutely necessary.”

 

But the Elder Summoner in the middle just gave one solid stomp on his pillar. The sound echoing in the room, hushing everyone.

 

“Brothers. You are thinking with a closed mind, restricted by our own laws. We could miss a potential opportunity for the very champions we accepted into the League. This opportunity can help them grow and change.”

 

The others thought about the words, and remained silent. There was at least five minutes of silence until one finally spoke up. 

 

“If this is what you believe is best, I will trust and support your decision brother.”

 

The others nod in agreement to show unification and acceptance.

 

“Very well. Champions, you have successfully defended your fellow champion Jinx from expulsion and time in prison. She is to join the Piltover Police Department, Kinkou Order, and the Order of Shadow, in a thorough investigation of Zaun to search for Warwick tomorrow. Nasus, release Jinx from her chains. She is to stay at one of the defenders residence for the time being. Everyone is dismissed and free to leave. The Trial is over.” 

 

Soon enough the five figures on the pillar disappeared in beams of light. Just like that, the Elder Summoner's disappeared without a single trace. 

 

Nasus bent done and carefully unlocked the chains from Jinx. 

 

“Be careful out there Jinx, there are many who only wish suffering upon you.”

 

The chains drop as Nasus retrieved them, 

 

Jinx grabbed her wrists and stretched,

 

“Yeah. I have heard it all Nasus. Thanks anyways.”

 

With that she looked around the room seeing as other champions were leaving the room.

 

They all were cleaning up, gathering their belongings and getting ready to leave.

 

It was only Vi and Caitlyn left in the room.

 

She sheepishly approached the two officers who have been chasing her for months now.

 

“Why? You could have just left me to my own demise. But here you guys are defending me… why?”

 

Caitlyn and Vi looked at each other, but none said a word. Vi sighed and turned around to face Jinx, 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know who you are Jinx. You are a criminal, a psycho, a destructive force of nature, but yet, you are my sister…. a long lost sister at that.”

 

Jinx lowered her head down and scratched her head.

 

“Despite all that you have done, if you claim we are sisters, you may be the only link I have left to remembering who I am.”

 

Jinx remained silent but nodded her head. 

 

Caitlyn finished gathering their belongings,

 

“Alright, let’s go home. Jinx, you are to remain under my custody until this is all clarified and over.”

 

Jinx sighed, 

 

“Do I have to be under cuffs and behind bars.”

 

Caitlyn gave a glare to Jinx,

 

“As much as I despise you and what all you have done, I am doing this for Vi. You will stay under my roof and behave. One wrong move, and I will make you face every crime you have ever committed.”

 

Caitlyn immediately began to walk as Jinx and Vi followed behind.

 

Jinx, knowing she had no choice, accepted and replied, 

 

“Sure. Whatever you say Caitlyn.”

 

Caitlyn was slightly surprised that she complied. With that, there was only silence among the three of them as they went back to the city of Piltover.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The drive was quiet, no one even muttering a single word. 

 

Vi then pulled over in front of Caitlyn’s apartment. As both Jinx, Caitlyn and Vi got out of the car.

 

Caitlyn told Jinx to wait by the door.

 

“Alright, leave all the files in the car. I will get someone to drop them off tomorrow in the office.”

 

Vi nodded her head, she looked over to Jinx who was patiently waiting by the stairs.

 

“Cupcake, are you really sure about this? She is my sister after all.”

 

Caitlyn sighed and replied, 

 

“I know, but I just want her separate from you until we get more intel and can confirm that you are indeed sisters. Besides, she will bug you all night, and you would get no sleep for tomorrow's important mission.”

 

Vi chuckled and laughed, “You always did take care of me.”

 

Caitlyn smiled back at her, knowing Vi was feeling better. She placed her hand on Vi’s shoulder to reassure her.

 

Vi just felt grateful any of this was even happening. 

 

She grabbed Caitlyn and hugged her tightly.

 

“Thank you… for everything.”

 

Caitlyn was taken by surprise by gave a hug back.

 

After releasing each other from the embrace, Caitlyn told Vi, 

 

“Now go on. Get some rest for tomorrow. We will be needing all the strength we can get for the investigation.”

 

Jinx rolled her eyes after witnessing all of this and stood back up.

 

Vi just gave a quick nod and wave and then entered the car. She watched Caitlyn and Jinx enter the apartment, looked back at the road, turn the keys, and drive the vehicle back to her house.”

 

Vi arrived to her apartment and dropped her keys on the kitchen table. 

 

She undressed, tossed her clothes to the laundry basket, and took a much needed shower. 

 

The water running down her skin and dropping on the shower floor. It felt so nice after a long day.

 

The time was about 10:00 at night, as she finally lied down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. The same ceiling she wakes up and falls asleep to. 

 

Vi sighed as her breathing began to slow, her eyes began to close, and soon enough she fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope this isn't too boring. I would appreciate yall sharing this and spreading it around! It would help me out a ton! Thank you guys for patiently waiting and reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi prepares herself for the grand search for Warwick in Zaun. What will she find?

_The sounds of yelling and screaming were echoing throughout as she ran through the alleyway._

 

**_GET OFF ME_ **

 

_The footsteps grew louder and louder as the boots collided with cement ground._

 

_The sounds of growling and howling grew louder and louder._

 

_The voices that were haunting her returned even her dreams, taunting her…._

  
  


**Y̪̱͍͉̱͈̥͙͐̉̐͌͊̀̚ö̸̢̼̮̙̜͍̤̐̒̉̾͌̃̓͢͞͞ȗ̸̻̠̰̞̖̇̓̅̈̚ c̛͍̪͇̱͎͖̠̑̔͒̽̋̊̈́̕ͅȧ̷̹͔̪̲̟̲̲̽͌͊͌̆̚̕n̶̟̫̞͇̝̲͌̐̋̓̆̚ ṉ̸̢̹̱̻͚͔̿̚͞͠ę̟̭̻̞̼̦͂͆̓͑̃̑͌̐͢͡͝v̵̝̘̠̤̯͙̟͎̏̅̽̉̽͆̂̊͠ͅḙ̶̡̪̰̦̂̆͂͐̄͊̽̌̕r̙͓̝̗̃̐̆̓͗̔̇͟͞͡ p͙̣̩̳̳͖̥͇̲̈̀̆́͛̂̒̐͞ŗ̸̜͓̱̖̹̦̞̋̏̃̐͒ỏ͙͙̙͈͉͐̽̋̓̔ţ̶̨̻̗̩̔͋̉̃̂̂̃̚͟e̖̹̪̫͌̐̅̿̔͜͞͡c̶̩̺̯͕̣̉̓̋̄̈́͜ͅt̨̞̱̟̩̎̅̆͋̕ h͔̩̫͖͕̐̓͌͒̅̀̾͗͢e̸͎̬̟̪̾̀̈̽́̋͜͝r̶̡̢̛̺̺̮͔͎̍̉̆̽̀͛̓͝.͇̩͚̖̖̜̗̅͂̀͆̔͊**

  
  
  
  
  


**Y̱̤̩͓͈̺͇̥̎̀̂̄͗͠õ̜̣̦̮̍͌́̾̚͟ű̴̡̢̨̫̺͕̫͕̀̀̓̌̋͜͝͡ w̭̰͇̺̬͈̎́͌̄̃̀̑͞ḯ̷̮̬̘̣̭̱̘̑̃̀͗͂̚͟ͅl̵̖͖͔̙̥͔̭̋̈͑̒̋̃͘͟l̡̪̟̠̰̪̬̼̾́̈̆̑̇̌ ą̸̥̱̰͗͋̄́̑̈̍̉̽͟͝l̢̤̳̥̬̠͎̳̽̇̍͊̽̆͘͘͢w̪͍̩̬̔̾͑͊̄͐́͡͠ͅa̰̗̺̬͈̳̪͗̽̃̿͊̕y̧̡̫̻̭̟̣͖̿̒̋̂͌͜s̻̤̙̺͉̋͗̓̉̋͢͡ b̸̗͎̤̺̳̾̆̐̊̚͜͢͠e̷̜̝̞̫̳̝̥͇͙͐̍̔̆̈́̄ a̧̨̢̤͎̤̤͐͐̾͒͐͗̑͡ļ̻̪̼͓̤̰͋̀̉̇̔͑͊̎̽͠ͅo̮͈̯̱͓͚͓̯̐͂̆̔͗̌̕͢͝n̵̡̨͖̠̬͖̭̠̫̬̈̏̉̒̏͐͆̔̍͋e̛̛̩̩͍͓̟̰̩͉̓͊̉̓̂.̴̢̛͍̯̜̠͙̹̤̓͊̎̿͆̓͗̕̕**

  
  


_She thought to herself,_

 

**_NO… PLEASE!_ **

  


_When she reached the end, Vi looked in horror at the scene she was witnessing. A person, a woman being attacked by some beast. The beast slashing its claws at her. Vi looked around, panicked as she saw a smaller figure on the ground, nearly motionless._

 

_Vi screamed out at the beast, as it turned around to make eye contact._

 

_Suddenly Vi was motionless. She tried to move but her body was not responding. She looked horror as the beast got on all fours and charged her. It leaped in the air at her._

 

Vi jolted out of her bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She checked herself to see if there were any injuries. To her relief there were none.

 

**_What the hell was that dream? Was it even a dream? Was it a nightmare?_ **

 

Vi flopped back to her bed just as her alarm began to blare at her.

 

Vi just sighed, and began rubbing her eyes.

 

Vi got ready and immediately headed towards Caitlyn’s apartment. She rang her room as a voice called out,

 

“Hello?”

 

Vi replied,

 

“Cupcake, it’s me.”

 

“Oh Vi, wait there, were are on on our way down.”

 

A couple of minutes pass, and Vi sat on the steps near the door. Suddenly she is greeted by an ambush hug from behind. It began to take hold on her back as Vi was forced to catch herself and carry the person on her back.

 

“Hey sis! How are ya!”

 

Vi grunted in pain.

 

“God dammit Jinx, come on knock it off!”

 

Caitlyn also approached from behind,

 

“Jinx, please. I don’t want to cuff you at this time.”

 

Jinx groaned.

 

“Ugh c’mon Hat Lady. I’m just happy to see my sister again.”

 

Caitlyn placed her fingers on her temples and shook her head.

 

“If you get off, I’ll let you have your weapons when we are in Zaun.”

 

Jinx hopped off so fast, it’s as if she was never on Vi’s back.

 

“You mean it Cupcake?” Vi asked in confusion.

 

Caitlyn shrugged,

 

“How else is she suppose to defend herself in Zaun?”

 

Vi nodded her head,

 

“Huh.. good point.”

 

The three began to walk towards the station to gather the necessary gear for the search for Warwick.

 

Caitlyn grabbed her trusted rifle, stocked up on ammo and equipped some light armor for the trip.

 

Jinx received all her weapons back. Fishbones the rocket launcher, Pow-Pow the repeater gun, and her plasma pistol Zap. She stocked up on grenades and belted ammo.

 

Caitlyn walked up and handed her some armor.

 

“Here, consider it a peace offering.”

 

Jinx took the armor and smiled,

 

“I’ll think about it…”

 

Finally Vi was in the garage adjusting her gauntlets. She tweaked some bolts, and adjusted a couple of electrical wires.

 

She was making the final touches but her body shut off. She dropped the screwdriver, and her arm began to shake. Oddly enough there was no voice to taunt her, but her body freezing up did not help.

 

**_Shit. Out of all the times, it had to happen right now? Why now?!_ **

 

A voice came from the door,

 

“Vi? Are you alright?”

 

But Vi could not muster a reply.

 

“Vi?”

Still no word from Vi. As she tried to control herself and calm herself down.

 

Caitlyn entered the garage through the door,

 

“Vi are you alright? Did you hear me?”

 

Vi was just able to get back control of herself as her arm stopped shaking.

 

Vi sighed,

 

“Yeah sorry Cupcake. I just had something on my mind. Nothing major.”

 

Caitlyn looked on but continued,

 

“The others champions have arrived in Piltover, we are leaving soon. Get prepared, we are going to meet up with them.”

 

Vi gave a quick reply,

 

“Sure thing. I’m just gonna finish up shop here.”

 

Caitlyn nodded and went back.

 

When Caitlyn was gone, Vi sighed and grabbed her wrist.

 

**_What the hell is wrong with me?_ **

 

* * *

  


When the three were ready, they were dropped off at the building where citizens could travel between Piltover and Zaun.

 

When they entered the building, the trio noticed some champions waiting around in the lobby. The Kinkou Order, Zed, Syndra, Thresh  and Ahri were all waiting and noticed the three of them arrive.

 

Caitlyn waved her hand and gestured,

 

“Our apologies for being late.”

 

The others waved back,

 

“There is no problem Caitlyn. We are prepared to depart.” Shen said.

 

Zed nodded his head,

 

“Agreed, we must utilize our time to the maximum for most efficiency.”

 

Thresh made everyone still aware,

 

“He is alive, somewhere down there. I wish you luck.”

 

Ahri continued, “We will wait for your guy’s successful return.

 

Zed approached Syndra and she only gave a look of concern.

 

Shen called out,

 

“Come on Zed, let’s get moving.”

 

The two looked at one another and nodded as Zed went off to join the others. They gathered together on the cargo lift and the cargo operator began lowering them down.

 

Zed, Akali, Kennen, Shen, Jinx, Caitlyn and Vi began their slow descent down the cargo lift to the city of Zaun.

 

The champions began to devise a plan on how to search for Warwick.

 

Kennen looked down the lift and began to analyze Zaun’s vast canyons and roads. Jinx on the other hand sat at the edge of the lift, her legs swinging back and forth.

 

“Zaun is a vast place. It will take us some time to find him if we are all together.”

 

Shen looked alongside Kennen,

 

“Indeed, we will have to split up to cover more ground quickly.”

 

Zed crossed his arms, and was focused in thought. He looked towards Caitlyn,

 

“Caitlyn, do you have any thoughts on how we approach?”

 

Caitlyn placed her finger on her chin, tapping it.

 

“Well, for starters, the bottom of the cargo bay splits off into many different districts of Zaun. The first is the Northern District, the smaller Center District, the very far Eastern District, and finally the lower Southern District. We are about to land is the Western District. What I would recommend is for Shen and Akali search the Northern region. You patrol the Center District Zeda and Kennen, Jinx and I search the Southern region, and Vi should make her way towards the Eastern region.”

 

The others look on one another and nod their heads in agreement. Zed raises awareness to the group,

 

“I believe Viktor is located in the Eastern District perhaps Vi should start there.

  
  


Throughout the conversation however, Vi looked troubled in her thoughts,

 

**_First a nightmare and now my body is constantly  freezing up again. What is going on? This is just causing so much trouble to those around me. Maybe I should just ask for he-_ **

 

“Vi!”

 

Vi looked at the others, as they were all looking at her confused.

 

Caitlyn walked in front of Vi,

 

“Did you hear any of that? I have been trying to tell you something vital to the plan for the past 10 seconds.”

 

Vi shook her head,

 

“Oh. No, sorry I didn’t catch it.”

 

Caitlyn sighed and shook her head.

Zed stepped up and repeated,

 

“You are going to pay Viktor a visit. Perhaps he knows more information about Warwick, and his whereabouts.”

 

Vi just nodded,

 

“Oh, yeah sure thing.”

 

Zed walked back towards the other ninjas, but before Vi could think to herself again she was being pulled by Caitlyn.

 

Vi was surprised by the action, but went towards the corner with Caitlyn.

 

“Vi what is happening with you? You have been acting strange for the past couple of days. You look tired and restless, and your work habits are deteriorating. Tell me what is going on?”

 

Vi was just silent and didn’t know what to exactly say.

 

Caitlyn just looked on but rubbed her temples in frustration.

 

“Look, we have an important operation that needs to be done. If you are not going to tell me what is going on then so be it. Just don’t let it affect the operation. You are going to Viktor and find out what you can.”

 

Caitlyn walked away from her partner towards the other champions. Vi just sighed,

 

**_Great Vi. Just fucking fantastic._ **

 

After a couple of more minutes of decent, and the group finally reaches the bottom of the lift.

 

The group got off the lift and gathered together one last time before splitting up.

 

Zed began,

 

“Alright. Operation is a go. If nothing is found, you are to return to the lift and wait for everyone to return. Everyone remember where to search?”

 

Everyone nods, as they all spit off. Before Vi and Caitlyn split, Caitlyn stopped Vi and just looked at her in the eyes.

 

Caitlyn sighed and handed over a radio talk device. Vi always liked to call the radios ‘Walkie Talkies’

 

Caitlyn directed Vi,

 

“Vi, I know you are a bit out of it but safety is top priority for Warwick and also ourselves. If anything is suspicious is seen, radio me. Ok?”

 

Vi nodded her head and replied,

 

“Yeah. I will do my best Cupcake.”

 

Caitlyn gave a small smile and began to walk off. Jinx with her weapons out and about led the way. Caitlyn following after her.

 

Vi was the last to split off as she saw Jinx and Caitlyn head towards the Southern District.

 

Vi breathed in and out to collect herself as she began to walk towards Viktors base of operations.

 

**_Here goes nothing…._ **

 

Vi passed through the alleys and streets of Zaun. Her presence made the setting all the more uncomfortable to now only herself but to the citizens of Zaun.

 

It was rare to find the Enforcer of Piltover in the streets of Zaun. The rare occasions that Vi and Caitlyn were present was during serious Zaunite criminals and warlords arrests.

 

Many of the citizens recognize the pink hair enforcer and try to stay out of her way. While others had a more sinister intent, glaring her as she passes by. Some of these were criminals who committed petty crimes in Piltover, and were sent back to Zaun.

 

However some of the elderly folk recognize Vi. They only watch her walk by as they reminisce a younger girl with pink hair playing with her smaller blue haired sister in the streets.  

Vi walked for nearly 20 minutes until she saw a familiar warehouse. This wasn’t Vi’s first visit to Viktors area but it still was very unfamiliar to her. She noticed some suspicious figures, holding some weapons enter the building.

 

Vi ran into a alleyway to take cover. She grabbed her radio and contacted Caitlyn.

 

“Cupcake, I just reached Viktor’s base of operations. I just saw a couple of guys enter the premises. Do I engage.”

 

Caitlyn’s voice replied, though a bit static and fuzzy.

 

“Do no- _bzzzt_ -ngage. Enter th- _bzzzt_ -premises caref- _bzzt_ -. Just go and recon- _bzzzt._ ”

 

Vi caught most of the commands and replied,

 

“Roger.”

 

Vi placed the radio on her side hip and proceeded into the warehouse with caution. She entered the warehouse to see it in a complete mess. Metal parts all over the ground. Some hextech technology throughout, and broken glass all over the side of the wall that appears to have a giant hole that leads to the downstair area.

 

Vi quietly walked over until she suddenly heard the cock of a gun. She slightly tightened her gauntlets and reacted at great speed.

She turned around and rolled behind a table as the shots went off, she charged her gauntlets up, got up from cover and dashed over to impact a Zaunite goon. The goon flew past his ally as the other took aim and fired.

 

Debris and bits of metal hit her gauntlets but did little to her or her gauntlets. Before Vi could make another move, there was a loud yell from the downstairs area.

 

“For the last goddamn time. I told you fools to warn intruders not try to fucking kill-”

 

The another goon walked up from the basement area. He was heavily armored with a weapon as well. However, he noticed Vi, and raised his arm in surrender. Vi just stared him down as he tried to call out nervously.

 

“U-um…. boss…. we have a guest that you may know.”

 

Suddenly the sound of hextech rang through the warehouse. It sounded like a huge machine was moving from downstairs. Suddenly a giant metal leg emerged, then another, then another, and another and another. Soon six legs in total brought a large figure on top. Vi furrowed her brows and tightened her grip with her gauntlets.

 

The large behemoth spoke.

 

“Well, well, well. Look what came home from Piltover.

 

Vi clenched her teeth and replied,

 

“Sup, Urgot.”

  


* * *

  


Caitlyn and Jinx entered the Southern District and searched around. The Southern District had little residents since this area had more factories and chemical containers for the city. The paths were sometimes small, while there were huge open areas for vehicles to pass, drop off, and load cargo. Caitlyn looked around while following Jinx who was also keeping a lookout.

 

Jinx curiously asked,

 

“Hey Cait. If you don’t mind me calling you that. Why did you insist on keeping me from away Vi?”

 

Caitlyn replied,

 

“Simple, I can’t trust your word. You could be trying to lie to her just to get your way.”

 

Jinx rolled her eyes,

 

“Jeez you are so boring when it comes to this stuff. I like you when you are trying to shoot me down. That is a bit more fun.”

 

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

 

Jinx then suddenly thought of fun and asked

 

“What do you do for fun anyway?”

 

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow,

 

“Jinx, now is not the time for this chatter.”

 

Jinx just stared Caitlyn down not even moving an inch.

 

Caitlyn began to get irritated,

 

“Jinx…please.”

 

Now Jinx crossed her arms and continued to stare.

 

Caitlyn irritated shouted out,

 

“ALRIGHT. Fine.But you may find these boring.”

 

Jinx then turned her head to the side,

 

“Oh? Do tell.”

 

Caitlyn just began to list off the various activities she does with Vi.

 

“I like to cook, bake, read a lengthy book, go on patrol, go shopping, watch some shows, and walking home from work.”

 

Jinx giggled and replied,

 

“What are you? A old woman?”

 

Caitlyn facepalmed and replied,

 

“I only enjoy these activities since I always have Vi with me.”

 

Jinx’s demeanor shifted when her sister was mentioned.

 

“Wait. You only have pure fun when Vi is around?”

 

Caitlyn placed her hand on her chin,

 

“I suppose so. It’s strange.”

 

Jinx questioned, “No one else really?”

 

Caitlyn answered back, “I mean Jayce is always so busy with his inventions and that we sometimes hangout. Nothing really interesting happens though. Ezreal is always adventuring away from Piltover so I don't get to many opportunities with him. The other girls go and hangout while I am stuck at work. I guess Vi is the only other person I enjoy having her company.”

 

Jinx looked on and just nodded,

 

“Alright Cait. You answered my question. I’ll shut up now. Let’s find that big bad wolf.”

 

Caitlyn looked on as Jinx began to lead the way again, curious as to why she even answered Jinx in the first place.

 

* * *

  
  


“What the hell are you doing here Urgot?”

 

Back in the warehouse Vi had interrupted an investigation by Urgot and his goons.

 

“I could ask you the same question Vi.”

 

Vi just straightened her back, and stood strong,

 

“I am here under the Institute. We are investigating any whereabouts for Warwick who has been missing for 2 weeks.”

 

“Right. Of course. What are you? This Institutes pet now?”

 

Vi tightened her gauntlets,

 

“Shut it Urgot. I don’t want to hear it from you.”

 

Urgot slightly moves way,

 

“Very well. You want to investigate? Go right on ahead.”

 

Vi was extremely confused as she cautiously approached the area with the hole leading towards the basement area.

 

What Vi found, was too much for her to handle alone.

 

A laboratory in ruins. A cage that was absolutely destroyed, glass and metal all throughout the room and floor, and a pilar that looked like it held something but was now gone.

 

Vi looked all around the room as Urgot provided some analysis,

 

“Rumors where flying throughout Zaun where an explosion from this area could be heard for miles. Many assumed an accident occurred.”

 

Vi added on,

 

“But since so many explosions and accidents happen in Zaun, people thought this was nothing too major.”

 

Urgot chuckled,

 

“Exactly my thought. But I knew better. So I went alongside some of my men to investigate. Then I came across this with Viktor nowhere to be found. Then you showed up. Perfect isn’t it?”

 

“How long ago was this?” Vi questioned.

 

Urgot thought to himself,

 

“Hmm, probably less than 10 minutes. It wasn’t too long ago.”

 

Vi gave it thought and connected the dots together,

 

“What would Viktor want with Warwick?”

 

Suddenly, Caitlyn began to contact Vi again through the radio. The signal was still static which slightly obscured the communication.

“Vi? Wha- _bzzzt_ -your status?”

 

Vi moved away from The Dreadnought and grabbed her radio.

 

“Cupcake… I just found Viktor’s warehouse and lab in ruins. He is not here. It looks like as if...something escaped.”

 

Caitlyn took a second and replied,

 

“Ok hang tigh- _bzzzt_ . I am- _bzzzt-_ n my way to you.”

 

Vi lowers the radio as Urgot spoke up,

 

“The Sheriff is with you? Interesting…”

 

Vi just gave a look at Urgot,

 

“What does it matter to you?”

 

Urgot mockingly raised his arms in the air,

 

“My my, I was just expressing my analysis. No need to get so defensive.”

 

Vi looked away and thought of where Warwick could have gone.

 

But Urgot immediately took notice of Vi’s expression of worriness.

 

“........Are you worried?”

 

Vi just replied,

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

Urgot slowly creeped closer,

 

“You are scared for her…”

 

“SHUT UP.” Vi began to shake.

 

“You are scared of what could happen to her if Warwick finds her…”

 

Vi’s mind began to race and ache of the thought. Her body frozen in fear just like before.

 

Urgot continued on,

 

“You think you can always protect her. To be by her side. Well let me tell you something….”

 

Vi had enough of the mockery as she turned around to punch Urgot. Her hextech gauntlets bustling with power.

 

**“I SAID SHUT UP-”**

 

But Urgot managed to stop the punch looking at Vi straight into her eyes. He then threw her to the ground. Vi struggled to get back up before one of Urgot’s leg pinned Vi’s gauntlet down. The leg began to apply pressure as Vi began to clench her teeth and grunt in the rising pain.

 

**“You can never protect her. You will always be alone.”**

 

Vi heard the words and just froze. Her eyes were wide open as tears began to fall. Urgot saw that he had broken her as he raised his leg from her gauntlet.

 

Vi struggled to get back up, as Urgot finally concluded,

 

“Under those gauntlets, you are broken Vi. You could have had so much potential.”

 

Urgot studied her and raised a single brow.

 

“Perhaps there is chance for you. A chance for redemption. Do you know where Warwick lives near?”

 

Vi got up and just glared at him.

 

“Go to the Southern District. Maybe you have a chance.”

 

Vi’s eyes shot open as she began to run for the exit.

 

Urgot only looked on as Vi exited the building, only giving a chuckle and muttered quietly.

 

“You cannot fix yourself…. Until you are broken.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi was warned of a potential danger approaching Caitlyn. Will she be safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the 3 month writers block. But I have had inspiration for the next chapters. I really hope I don't fall behind again for this fic. Again comments and shares are greatly appreciated! Have a good one guys, see you in the next chapters!

**_I smell it…. I can smell it….._ **

  
It stands on its hind legs, as it sniffs the polluted air around it.

 

**_Fresh blood._ **

 

It’s vision goes hazy, as sharp pain reaches its head and erupts all over its legs and body. It stumbles over and collides with the wall. The pain only rises as it scratches and collides with the alley walls. 

 

**_I MUST FEED. I DON’T CARE ANYMORE. JUST MAKE IT STOP._ **

 

It’s eyes glow with a blood red. 

 

It gets on all four legs and begins to climb and leap over buildings headed toward the scent. 

 

**_SOON… THERE WILL ONLY BE RED._ **

 

* * *

  
  
  


Caitlyn and Jinx have slowly been making their way back after exploring deep within the Southern District. They were unfortunate in their hunt but decided to backtrack to meet Vi and discuss with her findings.

 

“Was it this way? Or this way?”

 

Jinx pointed at the fork that was in front of them with her Plasma Pistol.

 

Caitlyn shortly followed up,

 

“It's this way, and please put the weapon down. I don't want you to accidentally shoot a poor soul. “

 

As the two began to walk Jinx placed the pistol on her holster, and walked behind Caitlyn who took point. 

 

Jinx questioned about the conversation Caitlyn had with Vi on the radio.

 

“What happened with Vi? She was at Victor’s warehouse wasn’t she?”

 

Caitlyn replied, and didn’t pause on her walk.

“Yes. She has made some discoveries over there and we are going to meet up with her to see if we can find anything to help us.”

 

Jinx began to skip ahead of Caitlyn, 

 

“I guess we gotta get moving then.”

 

Ten minutes pass by as they patrol back towards Vi’s location. 

 

The two enter a park that is right next to an abandoned factory. They slowly made their way halfway through the park until Caitlyn paused and told Jinx.

 

“We are almost there. We will make a right on one of the streets, then meet up with Vi. For now let’s just take a quick breather. We have been walking for 20 minutes .”

 

Jinx then stretches her arms, making a small squealing noise. 

 

“You said it. I can feel the burn all over my body.”

 

Both began to stretch out and lessen some stress from their bodies. Walking for this long and yielding little results for them was disappointing to say the least. 

 

Minutes passed, as Jinx and Caitlyn rested up and grab their belongings. 

 

“Alright Jinx. Let’s get moving. We don’t to keep Vi waiting.”

 

Jinx nodded her head and began to take a couple of steps. Suddenly noises were heard around as metal fell on the outskirts of the park, and the sound of metal against metal grinding into each other. 

 

Both marksman just stood motionless, cautiously checking their surroundings. 

 

Caitlyn quickly scanned the rooftops of nearby buildings with her scope, as Jinx looked towards the abandoned factory.

 

“Did you hear that or was that just me?” Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Caitlyn continued to survey replying, 

 

“No. Something is here.”

 

Suddenly the screams of people could be heard coming from streets of the Southern District they were walking back from. 

The marksman looked at each other worryingly and brought out their weapons. Unsure if this was a potential threat or not. Soon a body of a Zaunite gangster flew into the wall of a building. It lied motionless as others were flown around like ragdolls. Civilians and other gangsters fled for their lives running through the park passing by Jinx and Caitlyn.

 

Caitlyn quickly grabbed a hold of a middle aged man. Most likely a factory worker and questioned him.

 

“What is going on? Why are you running?!”

 

Caitlyn could only see pure fear from the man's eyes, as if he saw the Void itself. 

 

The man could only muster, 

 

“HE IS HERE. HE IS JUST KILLING ANYTHING IN ITS PATH!”

 

Caitlyn only replied confused and worried, 

 

“WHO?!”

 

**_AWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO_ **

 

As a loud primal roar could be heard down the street. 

 

The man thrashed about, freeing himself from Caitlyn’s grasp and ran screaming.

 

Jinx and Caitlyn looked at each other in horror as the man ran. 

 

Soon enough. The source of the roar showed itself. 

 

On all fours slowly stalking around the corner, a wolf-like creature revealed itself. Growling and snarling at the sight of two marksman. 

 

Jinx only stated, 

 

“Holy shit…”

 

Caitlyn slowly reached over to her radio and simply said,

 

“We found him…. We found Warwick.”

 

* * *

  
  


Vi ran as fast as she could down the streets towards the Southern District. Running passed people and bumping into other civilians. 

 

**Please be okay. Please be okay.**

 

There was nothing else on her mind at the moment. The thought of Caitlyn in danger was enough for Vi to not even care about anything else.

 

As she continued to run she noticed more civilians began to form into crowds. 

 

Vi had to think fast, as she charged up her gauntlets and leaped onto the side of a building. She climbed to the rooftop and just continued to leap over rooftops towards the Southern District.

 

**Was I a fool leaving Caitlyn alone in one of the most dangerous cities on Runeterra? Am I even strong enough to be by her side? Are the voices right? Will I always be alone?**

 

Eventually she heard her radio emit static and noise. Vi’s eyes widened as she grabbed her radio desperate to hear Caitlyn’s voice. She stopped in her tracks, and as she opened her mouth to speak. A voice was heard, 

 

“We found him… We found Warwick.”

 

Vi froze up again in fear. Her inner demons creeping up on her, the voices begin to whisper again. Tears were building up as the thought of harm passed through. She then began to run, and hoped she was not too late.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Warwick just stared down the two marksman as he slowly approached them both. 

 

Jinx and Caitlyn began to slowly back away hoping not to aggravate Warwick.

 

Jinx whispered leaning towards Caitlyn,

 

“You think we can get to him peacefully?”

 

Caitlyn inspected the beast that was stalking them, and whispered back,

 

“Doesn’t look like it. We just have to avoid conflict at all costs and find the others.”

 

Suddenly Warwick began to speak to himself, 

 

**“The fresh blood. It’s here. Must feed.“**

 

Warwick then charged the two marksman fangs unleashed. He ran towards Caitlyn first, as he swiped at her. 

 

Caitlyn jumped backwards to barely dodge the attack. She cocked her rifle but was hesitant to fire. But on the other hand…

 

The sound of a minigun whirring up as bullets began to fly, connecting to Warwick as he raised his one arm to block the oncoming attack. Jinx began to fire away as she swapped to Fishbones and fired a rocket. The explosion had enough force to knock Warwick back, but caught himself as he dug his claws to the ground. 

 

Caitlyn looked at Jinx mortified to the thought of Jinx attacking another champion again after what she has already been through. 

 

“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT CAITLYN. HE ATTACKED FIRST!”

 

Caitlyn couldn’t muster a response as she turned back to see Warwick looking even more pissed. 

 

**Jinx is right. There is no way we can talk him down, and he already attacked us first. The only thing we can do now is just defend ourselves.**

 

Caitlyn aim down her sights to not only take aim, but attempt to thoroughly investigate the enraged Warwick. 

 

“Jinx! Provide cover fire!”

 

Jinx smiled as she switched to her minigun and once again resumed her assault on Warwick. This time Warwick did not even flinch as he charged towards Jinx. 

 

As he passed Caitlyn, she took aim and pulled the trigger. A giant net emerged from the barrel, and soon Warwick was slowed and trapped in the giant net. He trips and tumbles over as his body falls to the ground halting in front of Jinx. 

 

Jinx just watched as the minigun slowly came to a stop. Her breathing growing heavily, but a nervous laughter escaped from her. 

 

“That was too close. Way too fucking close.”

 

Caitlyn slowly approached Warwick who is still struggling to escape the net he was captured in. She scanned his figure to see any distinguished differences. Caitlyn has never seen Warwick this close up before. She notices the series of Hextech augments, metal and tubes that are all over his arms and back. Within the tubes, are green liquids flowing through and entering his body. 

 

Something however stands out of Caitlyn’s vision. A purple crystal within the back center Chem-Tech implant floats within. Caitlyn realized this was never there before and has never seen Warwick with it. But the crystal began to glow within the implant. As energy, and plasma are pumped into Warwick’s system. His eyes grow wide as he violently shakes on the ground within the net. 

 

**“AGHH!!! IT HURTS!! MUST FEED!”**

 

Soon purple plasma begins to surge over his fur, and Jinx notices his eyes change color from a red to a dark purple. The energy is building up faster as Jinx attempted to warn Caitlyn.

 

“CAIT! WATCH OU-”

 

Soon Warwick howls and a plasma wave erupts from him, incinerating the net and knocking Caitlyn to the ground. Jinx is also knocked back to the ground as she stumbles back up and grabbed her plasma pistol from her holster. 

 

“Dammit!” 

 

But before she could even aim she is tackled by Warwick and thrown over to the side. Jinx gets back up on her feet saving herself and fires her plasma shots towards Warwick. The shots having little to no effect on him as pins her down to the ground and snaps his jaws at her. Jinx quickly reaches for one of her chomper grenades on her belt and shoves one in Warwicks mouth. She kicks him back, just as the explosion occurs. Jinx runs back to see Caitlyn back on her feet and taking aim.

 

Caitlyn fires a number of rounds to Warwick, the bullets penetrating his hide but again doesn’t seem to make him even flinch. She realizes that the crystal in the implant is what is giving Warwick this surge of energy. She did not have any time to wonder what this energy is, or how it works. All she knows is that she has to take it out, to stop Warwick. She aims her rifle to the implant but just could not connect any good shots to where the crystal is. 

 

Warwick cares little to the damage that he is being inflicted onto him by one marksman and simply wants to take down the other one. He once again charges at Jinx and this time manages to knock away her minigun from her grasp. He quickly grabbed Jinx by the neck and raised her up in the air. Jinx was thrashing and gasping for air.

 

**“You… you were there. I remember you girl. The night I was taken. Before I was this monster. LET ME FORGET ALL OF IT. LET ME FORGET!”**

 

Warwick without hesitation threw her towards a side of the building making a small crater on the wall. She landed on the ground almost motionless from the impact. 

 

Caitlyn feared the worst as she took aim and fired at the implant. The bullet penetrated the implant but missed the crystal within. The greenish-purplish liquid began to leak out of the implant. Warwick then turned to his attention to Caitlyn, but from the area where Warwick threw a voice shouted at him.

 

“OH NO, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU! NOT YET!”

 

Jinx is barely standing with Fishbones in hand, as she fires an enormous rocket that flies right to Warwick. A huge explosion erupts and sets the area where Warwick was standing in flames. Caitlyn flinched, raised her arm, and looked away as a surge of heat and air passed through her. Ashes and cinders began to fall from the sky as both marksman were opposite sides of each other. But the worst hasn’t even begun.

 

From out of the flame and smoke, an enraged Warwick leaped from. He lands in front of Jinx as he just looks her down with a death glare in his eyes. Jinx noticed the changes that Warwick just went through and she was mortified. His fur changing from a blue to a purple, plasma energy all around him and what appears to be a third eye growing in between his two eyes. Warwick takes action and lashes out with his claw in an attempt to strike Jinx down. She attempts to roll out of the way but she was not fortunate to dodge the impact. Warwicks claw makes just a single slash through Jinx’s back leaving a gash through her back near her left shoulder. The impact and shock that Jinx experienced was so much for her to bear. 

 

Caitlyn could only hear a scream and shriek of pain coming from the smoke. Caitlyn’s eyes widened as the smoke began to clear. She sees Jinx with an enormous gash on her back motionless on the ground, and Warwick’s right claw is covered in blood and the crystal that was once floating in the implant has not attached itself to Warwick’s back.. 

 

Caitlyn slowly quivered under her breath,

 

“N-No… this can’t be happening….”

 

She slowly begins to back up and realize the situation she is in.

 

Warwick continues his slow and steady approach unphased to what happened. 

 

Caitlyn raises her rifle and fires, but to no avail. She plants down traps in front of her but nothing. She even fires her Ace in the Hole aiming for the third eye but having little effect. 

This was it. The end. 

 

Caitlyn tries to run, but soon Warwick grabs her neck and pins her down to the ground. His grip still light and enough for Caitlyn to yell and scream, pleading for help.

 

**_“GET OFF ME!”_ **

 

**_“PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!”_ **

 

But Warwick looked on with no emotion in his  purple pupils. He just watched as his prey was screaming, pleading and thrashing in his grasp.

 

* * *

  
  


Vi had witnessed a huge explosion and heard the shriek of one person. She has forgotten how long she has ran through Zaun but at this point she doesn’t even care. All she could hear was the screams coming nearby. She recognizes the voice of screams and outcries for help. 

 

Her inner demons, her fears, her nightmares all racing through her mind as she processes the screams. Does Vi even remember who she is anymore? Where she lives? Who her friends are?

 

She can only think about one thing. It was saving Caitlyn.  

 

She leaps down the alleyway as she can hear her own footsteps clashing along the pavement. The pleads only getting louder and louder. As she finally reaches the end of the alleyway, she could not believe what she is seeing. 

 

Caitlyn being pinned onto the ground by what she thinks is Warwick. To her right she sees Jinx’s body, bloody and motionless. Vi, mortified at the scene, looks back and yells,

 

**_“WARWICK YOU SICK BASTARD”_ **

 

Her gauntlets light up bright with hextech magic and she begins to charge and leap at Warwick. 

 

Warwick was barely able to react as Vi made a powerful impact to Warick’s body. He is knocked back several feet and tumbles onto the ground. 

 

Vi runs past Caitlyn and Caitlyn immediately gets her up to her feet.

 

Caitlyn, looking shaken with several scratches, just looks back at Vi who is charging Warwick. He howls again, purple energy pulsing through him. Caitlyn looks back at Jinx, and runs to check up on her. Vi just charges Warwick in a blind rage. 

Caitlyn reaches her hand out yelling at Vi

 

“VI WAIT-”

 

But it’s too late, as Vi blindly charged into the fray, rage filled in her eyes.

 

She ducks underneath one swipe, and uppercuts Warwick right under the chin. He recoils from the hit but swipes again with his claw. Unable to dodge, she raises her gauntlets to block. The force of the hit sends Vi back, making her stumble on her back then back on her feet. Vi grits her teeth, and grips her gauntlets in an even tighter grip. She recklessly charges back in, Caitlyn trying to calm her down,

 

“Vi! Get a hold of yourself!”

 

But Vi ignores her as she dashes right back at Warwick punching him with a flurry of blows. The steam rises from her gauntlets as she charges a punch that forces a shockwave from her gauntlets. For a moment, Warwick in this form feels the damage that he has taken in the short amount of time. He then snaps his jaws at Vi as he bites down on her gauntlets. Pieces of metal and are being torn off, screws and wires flying out of the gauntlet.

 

“SHIT!”

 

Vi yells, as she throws a powerful right hook and staggers Warwick a couple of feet back. Vi looks around her and notices a light pole on the ground. She runs over and rips it off the ground. She wields it and smashes Warwick with it over and over until the pole was nothing but pieces of scrap metal and electricity.  Soon enough Vi notices blood and some purple ooze emit from several injuries that were inflicted onto him. She then punches over and over and over again trying to finish him off. 

 

Warwick counter attacks as he howls and swipes away at Vi. Soon more pieces and chunks of Vi’s gauntlets begin to break and fall off. 

 

**_If I don’t end this soon, I’m gonna be fighting with my bare fists._ **

 

Vi then lets out one final roar, and knocks Warwick up into the air, and slams him down creating a crater at the landing point. Vi backs up from where the body lies, and begins to make her way back to Caitlyn. But suddenly she hears a sound of energy building up again, she turns around to see Warwick back on his feet a crystal in his back glowing bright purple and his eyes glowing purple. 

 

He lunges at Vi and the two are locked down hand in hand both not flinching. Caitlyn notices the clash between the two and sees a perfect shot to hit the crystal. She takes aim and fires her final Ace in the Hole that she has on her and hits the crystal. The crystal begins to grow unstable as energy spews out like arcane missles hitting the ground, and nearby buildings. The sound emitting from the crystal only gets louder as Vi and Warwick as still lockdown with one another. Soon enough plasma energy begins to run through Warwick’s arms and reaching Vi's gauntlets. The unstable energy begins to corrode and destroy her left gauntlet and her hands is then getting crushed by Warwick’s claw. 

 

Caitlyn only yells,

 

“VI!”

 

Vi then knees Warwick and dazes him. She then grabs him with the last remaining pieces of her right gauntlet, and throws him into the abandoned factory. Warwick then flies into the factory and a massive explosion occurs knocking back Vi and Caitlyn off their feet. The explosion was so massive, many civilians in other districts looked towards the direction of the explosion. The Ionian ninja’s see and hear the explosion and they all make their way as fast as they could. 

 

As more explosions and fires erupt next to the park, Caitlyn gets back on her feet and limps.  She searches around to find her partner in the park. Soon enough, she finds Vi standing alone with both of her gauntlets destroyed on the ground. Caitlyn tries to reach out to her but before she could make to her, Vi turns around and meets her gaze. 

 

“Vi! What in the world were you thinking?! You could have died there! You should have backed up and we could have made a coordinated-” 

 

But Vi only clenches her fist and yells at her,

 

“AND WHAT HAPPENED IF I NEVER CAME? IF I NEVER SHOWED UP TO HELP YOU?”  

 

Caitlyn jumps from the sudden yelling, but doesn’t say a word. 

 

Vi continues on, 

 

“You could have died today. Then what happens? Piltover loses its greatest Sheriff, my friend, and the one who gave me a second chance in life!”

 

Caitlyn just stands in silence, her mouth open but no words escaping.

 

Vi looks away from her, as another explosion occurs at the factory, the sound of metal creaking and bending. She says, 

  
  


“I have been a fool and I was stubborn. I am having nightmares, self-doubt, inner demons tormenting me. Saying that I am not worth it. That I can’t help you, that I can’t be by your side.”

 

Caitlyn takes one step forward asking, 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Vi’s eyes begin to swell up, tears form and fall from her face. 

 

“It hurts, I get scared, I freeze in fear. This feeling infuriates me and I can’t stand it anymore.”

 

Vi looks at Caitlyn tears in her eyes. The look of confusion, sadness, and anger. 

 

“Caitlyn……”

 

Caitlyn’s eyes widened. This was the first time in months that Vi has called her using her real name. The last time she could even recall was when they first met. 

“I want you to know….”

 

Vi pauses then looks back at her,

 

**_“I Love You”_ **

 

Caitlyn hears the words but is surprised in complete shock. Before she can even answer Vi comments, 

 

“I really do love you Caitlyn. But I realize that I can never be by your side. Not like this. So I am going. I don’t know where but I just need time. Then maybe I can return to you and tell you again.”

 

Soon the creaking gets louder as the factory towers begin to fall in between them.

 

Vi only says,

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The building and tower crash between them separating them from each other fires erupt from the fallen buildings as Caitlyn cried out for Vi, 

 

“VI? VI?! VI! COME BACK! VI!”

 

Vi began to run away, tears flowing down her face as she ran. The last thing she heard was Caitlyn desperately calling out her name pleading for her to reply.

 

**_I’m sorry Caitlyn_ **

 

**_I’m sorry_ **

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Vi gone, Caitlyn can only think back on what happened that day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed and poorly written and I apologize ahead of time. I hope to up the quality of writing in future chapters. Thanks for the patience and support you guys! Means a lot!

 

**_I̛̠̲̼ ̢͏̲͕̯̦͘L̲̮̠̩͈͟͢o͏̴̞̳̥͍͜v̶̲̠͈͘͞e̛̫̻̺̟͍͓͚ ̡̯͞Y͔͙ǫ̴̳̬͔͕͞ų̛̩̱̤_ **

**_̴̤̱͕͎͙͉͚̺_ **

**_̡̥͓̬͢ͅV̵̢҉̞̦̦̫I̭̣̺̰̪͈?̴͕͚͓̰̕ ͏̡̺̗͎͈̪̙V͍̻̬͔̟͔Į̤̱̮̼̰͡ͅ?̘͍̪̙̣̘̳͟!̜͍ ̳̥͟͠V̜̦͕͈͓͞͠I̵̺̦!͎͔̜̟̤̟͡ ̮͎̯̥̻̞̼̙̣͘͝C҉̶̹̫̻͓͙O̡͇̹̺̼̦̰̜M̛̫͉̟͉̠͎͎̼̕͝E̻̖̜̖͚̖͢͝ ̨̯͖̲̦̩B҉̸͖A̡̠̭̖͓͚C̸̩̲̖̗̜͎͇͙͞K҉͉̗ ̡̠̻͔͔̜̰̗̘͜V̺͈̰I̴͞͏͙̬̱͈̖͖̘͈!̗͔̫̗͉̺̻ ͚̘͘͠V͎̞̕I͇̙̬̭!̨̢͔͓_ **

**_̟̳̦̮̭̭̪̘͔͠_ **

**_̘̗̳͇͝͡I͚͎̮̲̣̻͘’̛̳̲̱͢m̨̢̯͕̫̘͓̪̻̘ ̶̬͇̬̼s̙͕͎̲o̴̶̟̬̺͈̳̦̩r̶̰͎͙̙̠͍͎̦r̸̘͔̞͡y̛͕͈̭̱ ̙̳͚͉͔͙̯͝ͅ_ **

  
  
  


Caitlyn was looking down at her lap sitting on a stretcher as Akali was checking her injuries outside the lift from Piltover to Zaun. 

 

“I’m fine Akali. Just please help Shen and Kennen with Jinx please.”

 

Akali nodded as she ran off to check on Jinx who was being operated on the spot by Shen and Kennen in an attempt to stabilize her after he injury. 

 

Zed was sitting nearby the stretcher along with Thresh, Ahri and Syndra who were also sitting near Caitlyn. 

 

“So she just ran? Without a word?” Zed questioned Caitlyn.

 

Caitlyn looked at her hands, 

 

“I… couldn’t hear what she said before she took off. But whatever happened in that fight with Warwick caused something to collapse within Vi.”

 

Thresh and Ahri looked at each other concerned as Thresh approached Caitlyn,

 

“Well, I suppose the good news is that we found what we are looking for. Warwick was found, immediately detained, and brought to the Institute of War. ”

 

Syndra spoke up from her seated position, 

 

“I have just received news that he is now being inspected by the Summoner's right now and some medical professionals to see what could have caused this outlash of violence.”

 

Ahri rubbed her temples and stood up,

 

“But that still doesn’t answer to what happened with Vi! She is not one to just go in, then all of a sudden leave! It’s just not her!”

 

Zed continued to ponder the situation.

“It just doesn’t add up. Something is out of place here. But what?”

 

Caitlyn remains silent as she thought to herself in her mind.

 

**_Is it because of me? Am I the reason she just left. She says she was in pain, and struggling with doubt, inner demons and nightmares.  She confesses her love, but claims that she can’t be by my side yet? What do you mean Vi? I wish we could just talk about it._ **

 

Soon Shen, Akali, and Kennen return as a vehicle arrives and loads the stretcher Jinx was on inside. The vehicle drives off in a hurry.

 

The others look on their arrival, Caitlyn looks up and speaks, 

 

“Is Jinx…”

 

Shen lowered his mask, 

 

“She is stable. We are sending her to your best Hospital here in Piltover.”

 

Kennen added,

 

“We also sent a request for Soraka to help mend the injuries she sustained. It may take a couple of hours, but I hope she arrives as soon as she gets the message.”

 

Akali then threw a rag over her shoulder, 

 

“So what is the situation that is developing?”

 

Zed replied, 

 

“Warwick is being investigated, and Vi is MIA. I am thinking of investigating the area where the fight took place.”

 

Kennen added,

 

“Do we know which direction she was headed towards?”

 

Caitlyn quickly replied, 

 

“Deep towards the Southern District. But she could have taken other side roads to alter her path.”

 

Zed added on, 

“In addition, they are still dealing with the fire that has occurred down the Southern District. By the time we investigate the area she could have gone anywhere.” 

 

Everyone looked down in defeat. Caitlyn took it in the worst. The fact that she was the last person to see Vi and speak to her before she ran made it hurt that much more.  

 

Zed stood up, the others looked on, 

 

“Here is what we will do. If what Vi found was valuable, we must investigate Viktor’s lab as soon as we recover from here. I will volunteer to return down to Zaun.”

 

Syndra stands, but Zed raises his hand,

 

“Syndra…..”

 

Syndra puffed out her cheeks in frustration, 

 

“Who do you think I am Zed? I am going with you regardless of what you say.” 

 

Ahri giggles and mocks Zed, 

 

“I am questioning who really is boss in this relationship.”

 

Zed raises his hand against his head as he deeply sighs. 

 

Ahri continued from her comment, 

 

“I will do some investigation above ground. Ask around. Maybe I can find some answers from people.”

 

Shen then looked at both his subordinates,

 

“Akali, Kennen. Go with. Report any findings to myself and to Caitlyn. We will make full reports to the Institute and I will ask the Ionian Elders for assistance in the investigation. Caitlyn, I will be visiting Piltover often to assist in any way. The Kinkou and Order of Shadow will involve themselves to help you out. It is time that Ionia and Piltover get on good relations.”

 

Caitlyn felt determined to help out as she hopped off her stretcher. She was a bit wobbly as Thresh caught her.

 

“I think it’s best if you rest up. We will help you out as much as we can.”

 

Caitlyn just slumped her shoulders as Thresh let her stand on her own. He began to walk off as Shen called out to him. 

 

“Thresh. Where are you headed?”

 

Thresh stops in his tracks, pulls out his lantern, inspects it and extends it out. The lantern emits the energy of countless souls and opens a portal that leads to the Shadow Isles. 

 

He smiles and turns around, 

 

“I am going to ask a friend for help. She can narrow the search much faster.”

 

Syndra, who was astounded by the power Thresh performed, questioned him, 

 

“One, how did you do that? Two, can we trust her?”

 

Thresh laughed, 

 

“I can only do this once a month, so it isn’t that great. And about our friend, of course she can be trusted...”

 

He begins to enter the portal, turns back to his fellow champions and smirks,

 

“She is the Spider Queen afterall.” 

 

The portal then closes as the other champions looked on surprised.

 

Everyone looked at one another and nodded. 

 

They all began to go towards the lift again, and Shen went to speak with the Piltover officials. However, before leaving Ahri stopped by Caitlyn and grabbed her hands. 

 

“I sense a doubt within you. But don’t let that stop you from what you believe or feel for Vi. She is somewhere out there, and you will see her again.”

 

Ahri lets her hands go, and follows the others towards the lift. Leaving Caitlyn to return home alone and reflect on past events. 

 

* * *

  
  


As she waved and thanked an officer for dropping her off, Caitlyn entered the building and eventually her apartment. She placed a jacket on a hanger, and placed her belongings on her table. 

 

She walked over to her room undressed and entered the shower that was beside an elegant marble tub. Caitlyn turned the knob, water began to pelt her skin as the shower began. But despite the soothing touch of water on her skin, she could only reflect of the words she last heard from Vi. Caitlyn sighed and pressed her head against the shower wall. She closed her eyes and only stood motionless. 

 

She puts on her nightgown and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

 

One minute passes….

 

Two minutes pass….

 

Three minutes pass…

 

Her eyes open again. She frowns and sighs heavily.

 

Caitlyn gets up from her bed and heads out towards her living room and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a kettle and filled it with water to boil. As the water was warming up she walked over to prepare some tea bags.

 

Soon, the water began to boil. Caitlyn poured a cup of hot water and dipped the tea bag. She walked over to the living room, cup in hand, and sat on her sofa in her living room. Before she took a sip, she saw the small reflection of herself. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Vi once more. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The morning rolls around as the morning sun brightens the bedroom. Thin gleams of sunlight illuminate the darkened room. Caitlyn begins to shift her form and slowly emerge from the bed. Her eyes dreary from what seems to be a restless night. She quickly performs her morning routine. Washing her face, dressing up in uniform, eating a balanced breakfast, and applying proper makeup. Caitlyn began to leave her apartment room, soon finding herself exiting the building and onto the Piltover streets. 

 

She walked past many other citizens who were on their daily morning commute. She kept silent as her head was lowered. Her thoughts stating...

**_The citizens of Piltover are oblivious to what happened yesterday. Will the truth hurt them as it  has hurt me?_ **

 

She reached the Piltover Police Department and swiftly entered. The people at the desked greeted the Sheriff, as she headed to her office. One giving Caitlyn a heads up, 

 

“Hey Sheriff, someone is waiting for you at your office.”

 

Caitlyn waved her hand as thanks to the officer and continued. She grabbed a cup of coffee and approached her office. She reached for the handle and saw the plaque hanging besides the door….

 

‘ **Sheriff and Enforcer Office** ’ beneath it ‘ **Piltover’s Finest** ’

 

Caitlyn hesitated for only a second, closed her eyes, and entered her office.

 

Closing the door, a voice arose from behind her, 

 

“Sheriff.”

 

Caitlyn instantly recognized the voice as she replied,

 

“Shen.”

 

Shen stood nearby her desk as silence filled the room. 

 

Caitlyn spoke up, 

 

“What is the situation developi-”

 

“How are you Caitlyn?” Shen interrupted.

 

Caitlyn remained silent.

 

“I’m fine Shen.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Caitlyn turned to him, her eyes shifting into a glare.

 

Shen only stood in silence. 

 

Caitlyn sighed and walked over to her desk. She took a seat and placed her coffee down.

“I just… had a rough morning.” She looks off to the other empty desk in the room. 

 

Shen looks over to the desk, then back at Caitlyn. 

 

“If you insist. Just remember Caitlyn we are here to support one another during times like this. Never forget that.”

 

**_I only wished you understood that Vi…._ **

 

“Thank you Shen. I appreciate the gesture. Now what is the situation?”

 

Shen takes a seat and begins to explain,

 

“First is the investigation in Southern District. There was a thorough search but we were only able to find these…”

 

Shen brings out a suitcase, entered a combination, and carefully opened it.

 

It was leftover pieces of shrapnel, metal and some hextech material. There was also a purple residue on each of the items

 

Caitlyn looked over the evidence gathered and immediately noticed the =residue.

 

Caitlyn’s mind was flooded with the memories of the deranged and alien looking Warwick. His deformed howl rang through her ears. She looked at Shen, 

 

“This residue… what is it?”

 

Shen nodded, 

 

“We are unsure. Summoner’s are studying it but they have no answers. They are taking it to the Elder Summoners to see if they hold the answer. But I suspect that the crystal and the residue is from the Void. ”

 

Caitlyn reflected on the aggressive behavior of the Voidborn and the behavior of Warwick. It was a pretty close match. 

 

Caitlyn questioned, 

 

“So we have no sign of Vi, but we now know that Viktor was involving himself with powers out of his understanding of hextech and science?”

 

Shen agreed,

“Correct. This is all we know right now.”

 

Caitlyn tapped on her chin, judgement still clouded…

 

She spoke to Shen with a sign of distress in her voice, 

 

“Shen, I will look over this later today. But as of right now I need some time to myself to think everything over.”

 

Shen acknowledged and swiftly left the office door leaving Caitlyn alone in the office. Her coffee still having a silky mist escaping it. She lowered her head onto her desk facing down. A breath in and out, as Caitlyn turned to the empty desk of where her partner should be. 

 

**_Oh Vi… you are late again..._ **

  
  



End file.
